It started with a kiss
by Meriadeth
Summary: Human AU/ Castiel the youngest has a problem with dating, and his brothers and sisters want to help. Let the fun begin...
1. Chapter 1

_Human AU... Castiel/Dean _

It started with a kiss.

Actually it started with an annoying brother, one that would not go away until he got what he wanted. And of course in the end he got it. Only Castiel Novak didn't understand it until it happened.

Castiel Novak was always the quiet one of his large family. Michael the oldest of his brothers was the fierce one, the protector. Lucifer was the rebellious one, always doing his own thing and always going against their father's rules. Gabriel was the trickster, always playing pranks on the unsuspecting people; his family was not exempted from it either. Raphael was the healer, always taking care of his family and others. And then there was Anna, who had left to find her own way in the world, she would call occasionally, when she just wanted to chat, or ask for money, then there was Rachel, the go to girl, if someone needed something, she would always volunteer to go get it, she worked for meals on wheels and various soup kitchens.

And then there was Castiel, the baby, born late in his parent's life. And when he said late he meant that Raphael was already a doctor when he came into the world. Rachel who was the youngest when he was born was out of school and going into college. He was the most loved by all of his mother's little angels as she was so happy that he had come into her life. He was spoiled by his older siblings, even though he would have been happier if they had stayed with him, as every time they would leave he would cry after them wanting to go with them.

At the age of five, his mother had past into the heavenly plain as his father explained, although at the time he didn't understand, and he would always wait for his mother to return home and most of the time his father would carry him to bed after falling asleep waiting for her.

He never really cried for his mother, and soon some of the memories he had of her were forgotten as time when on. At the age of ten, his father left to join his mother in heaven and Gabriel and the returned, more level headed Anna had taken up the responsibility of raising him. It was fun, his brothers and sister would visit him more often after that, and even Lucifer had visited after that.

They threw him a grand party when he finished elementary school, then middle school and then finally high school. After a couple of years in college he had become a teacher of math. High school kids thought that he was the coolest teacher in the school as he was always there for them when they needed help understanding something, it didn't matter if it was math related. He never had a problem relating to kids, it was the adult version of kids that he had a problem with.

And his brothers knew it, so after a family meeting that didn't include him, they discussed what to do. And the only thing they could think of was…

A blind date.

And as it turned out, they were the worst experiences of his life, and every time he returned home, he would kindly ask his brothers to butt out of his personal life. So when blind dates didn't yield results, they tried speed dating, which mortified him on a personal level and he threatened to leave his family and never returned if they didn't stop, after that they got the point. Well all except for one.

Gabriel, fun loving, and a really great nagger, the man could literally get anything he wanted, just from nagging until one of his brothers either gave in or threatened him with bodily harm, like that actually worked anyway. So that is how Castiel had given his brother one more chance, he would go out on one last blind date.

And it was how he had met Dean Winchester.

_Well tell me what you think, should I delete and start over? Or finish it?_


	2. Chapter 2

_First Castiel_

It started with a kiss

Castiel left eyebrow twitched as he listened to his brother Gabriel. He was getting a little sick of his family's interference in his lack of dating. He didn't want to date; he just wanted to be left alone. He was happy being alone, he had his own space, plus he had a cat that he loved, so he wasn't totally alone, right?

"And stop thinking of that damn cat!" Castiel glared up at his brother for interrupting his thoughts of Boots the cat. "You know that you're going to end up as a strange old man living with like five hundred cats, right?" Gabriel said as he sucked on his root beer float.

"Gabriel, how many times do I have to say this? I Do Not Want To Date." he enunciated it all so hopefully his brother would finally get it. Of course it flew right over his brother's head and he face planted on the table with a thud when Gabriel continued talking about this guy he knew.

"Cassie, hey you still with me?" Castiel nodded still having his head on the table. He waved his hand in a jester for him to continue.

"Okay the guy I set you up with is named Sam Winchester." Castiel looked up a little at the name. Gabriel smirked "Yeah like the gun."

"That comforts me so much." Castiel said with as much sarcasm as he could. He rubbed his hands on his face as he sat back up. "Okay I will go out with this guy, please promise me that when it epically fails, you and the others will leave me the hell alone." Gabriel nodded and Cas let out a breath.

"Great I'll set everything up, you don't have to worry about anything." And with a comment like that Castiel's worry meter skyrocketed.

As he left the soda shop, he walked to his apartment. As he entered his cat bounded for his favorite spot, on Cas's right shoulder. Boots was small for his age, he barely weighted seven pounds soaking wet. Just as he was about to feed Boots, the doorbell rang.

Sighing he went to get the door, with Boots still on his shoulder. He blinked when his neighbor was standing there. Balthazar has been his neighbor since he had moved in, but they had only ever spoken when introducing themselves, so they just nodded to each other in passing, and now when the man came to his door, Castiel wondered what he could possibly want. 

"Good evening Balthazar, do you require something?" Castiel's brothers always thought that his voice and blunt attitude was a bit harsh to some, but he didn't care. They had raised him after all.

"Ah yes, well see I have a lady friend waiting in my apartment and well I am currently out of something that I need to make said lady friend really happy, so I have come to you to ask to borrow something," Balthazar said as he looked everywhere but at Castiel.

"Well I do not know if I have the something you need to borrow until you tell what it is?"  
>Castiel said as he tilted his head looking at his neighbor. Balthazar rubbed the top of his head and with a light blush asked in a more whisper mumble. "A what?" Castiel had to ask again.<p>

"Jesus man, I need a condom, if you have one, let me have it and I will buy you an entire box tomorrow." And Castiel wondered how many times one could blink before one would get a headache.

"You need…" and Castiel tried to finish his sentence, he really did, but this guy that had been his neighbor for two years, who has never engaged him in conversation had just asked for a…

"I am sorry, but I do not have any, and for future times, please shop ahead. Good bye." And with that he closed the door, not even giving Balthazar a chance to talk. Going back to the cat dish he attempted to feed his poor staving cat.

Finally after spot cleaning his house and settling down to watch the news while eating dinner and petting Boots, he nearly chokes when the phone rings. "Hello Gabriel." the tone is not lost on his brother.

"Cassie, whatever is wrong?" Gabriel said making Castiel roll his eyes. And before he could answer that little question, his brother has moved on to a different subject.

"So I called Sam and he has agreed to met you at this little bar and grill, I'll give you directions, its going to be at seven tomorrow night, Michael is coming over, after school to take you shopping, and Anna told me that she would make sure that Boots gets feed."

"I can dress myself Gabriel, please tell Michael not to waste his time taking me shopping and Anna does not need to come to my house to feed my cat, it's not like I am going to be out all night." Castiel said taking a bit of his spicy chicken dish.

"Nonsense, he was the one to suggest it, and anyway you might get lucky, we can only hope," Gabriel mumbled that part. "So Michael will come to the school and pick you up, oh and Raphael will take you to school in the morning, so you won't run and hide. Rachel said good luck and that she loves you, we'll see you later sweet thing." Gabriel said as he hung up, never giving Castiel a chance to say anything.

Castiel calmly placed his plate of spicy chicken down on the coffee table, grabbed a pillow placing it over his head and screaming as loud as he could. Finally after screaming himself horse he put the pillow back and resume eating and watching the news.

_A/N: Slightly longer than the first, not by much anyway, thank you for the reviews and alerts keep it up ;D…The next chapter will be about Dean and the reason why Castiel is going out with Sam instead…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Second Dean_

It started with a kiss

"I can not believe you," Sam screamed at his brother, who was currently typing on his computer.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking innocently over at his brother; he smirked when Sam growled at him.

"What I mean is that someone called me to set up a date for you, I didn't even know you had signed yourself up." Sam said sitting next to Dean at the computer. "And why the hell did you use my name."

"What and use my name, yeah right." Dean shrugged and dodged his brother's left hook. "And besides it was you that wanted me to date, the how shouldn't matter, wait a minute, what did you say?"

It was true that Sam had wanted Dean to go out more; his last relationship was very unhealthy and he was very glad when Dean had gotten out of it.

"Don't worry I told them that you would met this date at Bobby's bar and grill, no thanks are required." Sam snarled at Dean getting up.

"Thanks anyway!" Dean said cheerfully at Sam's retreating back. "Hey what time, dude what time?" Dean said getting up following Sam into the kitchen.

"It's at seven, and try not to be late, it's my name on the line here and I will kill you if you fuck it up." Sam said slamming a pot on the stove. He looked over as Dean leaned against the counter, he sighed shaking his head. "Dean, please be careful, I know you haven't had much luck in the love department since, well you know," Dean shrugged as he looked away from Sam.

"Well after this, if it doesn't work out, I think I will just quit all together, dating that is, besides I still have you and Jess, if your happy then I am." Dean said as he walked away with Sam looking after him as he left the kitchen.

Sam knew that Dean would give up dating. Hell he would have to if he had been through what his brother had been through. It still saddened him when every night he came home Dean would be waiting for him. And if this date didn't pan out for his brother, then Sam would deal with it. He turned again when Dean reentered the kitchen.

"What is the name?" his brother asked as he grabbed a slice of bell pepper off the cutting board and eating it before Sam could take it back.

"Castiel Novak, which I have to say, is a weird name, but the strangest part was that his brother contacted me." Sam said as he grabbed an onion and started slicing it. Dean moved over before the onions could get to him.

"Castiel, hmm… yeah it is a weird name, and his brother called, not him? Yeah that is really strange." Dean said let the name roll off his tongue as if testing it.

"And when you get there, tell the truth, and tell him that your name is not Sam." Sam said grabbing the steaks that he was planning on cooking. He looked over at Dean again and saw him looking off just mouthing the name of his blind date.

"Hey, think I can impress him, you know with out my money I mean." Dean said as he looked over at Sam.

Sam shrugged looking over at the potatoes boiling. "Just don't tell him that you're rich and see where it goes." Dean nodded and left the kitchen.

So at seven tomorrow night the fate of Dean's happiness would be decided.

After dinner, Dean retreated to his room and got ready for bed, he could have googled the man, but the rules for the blind date sight was that it was to be completely anonymous. Didn't stop him from wondering though.

_I guess this is a short chapter, but now you know that Dean will be the one dating Cas. _

_And thank you for the reviews…_

_Stay tune for more as they come…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Third Castiel_

It started with a kiss

Cas had a terrible night sleep, and it only got worse when he woke up seeing Raphael leaning over him as he laid in the bed. Screaming he scooted to the top of the bed dragging his sheets and blanket with him.

"A little over dramatic there little brother, wouldn't you say?" Raphael said as he sat at the bottom of the bed looking at his brother.

"What the hell, how did you get a key to my apartment?" Castiel said tugging the blanket a little further.

"Please, you know Michael would never let you move out with out some type of way to get to you when need us." Raphael said as he dangled the apartment key in his hand.

Castiel snorted at the thought of him needing his family, please they were overbearing and… okay so they were his family and he loved them, but what they were putting him through was just down right cruel.

"Well get up and get dressed, I have a doctor's meeting to go to." Raphael said as he smacked Cas on the ass to get him ready.

"Hey watch it; I am not that unruly child anymore." Castiel said running into the bathroom to get ready. "And I told Gabriel that you didn't need to come and pick me up, both for you and Michael."

"Oh please, like this is such a hardship." Raphael said as he looked at his brother's sparse bedroom, it amazed him that his brother only had a little decoration when his room looked like something from the movie twister. "Cas you know that you should get some stuff for your apartment, I mean look at it, it's barren,"

"Not all of us can be a rich doctor like you. It's hard to afford anything on a teacher's salary." Castiel said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Okay I'm ready let's go." Raphael smiled gesturing to the door.

The drive wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, Raphael had a tendency to listen to some weird shit on the way to work.

Castiel sighed as he looked out the car window. Raphael looked over at him.

"I know you don't want to go out tonight, but please see this as we do" Cas looked over at his brother. "We want you to be happy, to find someone that will make you smile," Cas nodded at his brother's reasoning. He knew that he hardly ever smiled, even when growing up. It wasn't anybody fault, just the luck of being born last.

As they reached the school Raphael walked him into the school, much to Castiel's annoyance, but he didn't say anything. He turned when they reached his class. Thankfully none of his students were in so he was okay with that.

"Well here we are, and tell Michael if still wants to take me, that I will be done at four," Castiel said as Raphael looked inside the classroom. He sighed opening the door letting his brother walk in. "Seriously, really?"

"Oh come on I haven't been in a high school classroom in like thirty years, I just want to see it again." His brother said.

"Oh please I am thirty; you haven't been in one in forty years." Castiel said dropping his book bag on the table.

After Raphael left and he got on with his day, Castiel couldn't help but get nervous as time passed, and it didn't help that time for him went extremely fast. And as the last of the students left the school, Michael was walking in to his room.

"Well if isn't my littlest baby brother." Michael said as Castiel jumped almost a foot into the air. He turned with a scowl at his smirking brother, but with a snort he got his things together and walked out with the eldest following after.

As they got into the car, Castiel turned "Michael, I told Gabriel that I could dress myself, please just take me home,"

"No can do little brother, I am going to make you look hot tonight, and I want you to impress this new man." Castiel huffed, crossing his arms as if to protect himself.

After an exhausting shopping spree with Cas begging Michael not to buy him all those expensive clothes, he was almost to tired to go through with the date, but the gods were laughing at him as Michael stayed put until he showered and got dressed. As he came out Michael stood whistling at his appearance.

Castiel was dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt and had a black leather long coat, as it was almost winter. Black shoes completed the outfit.

"Looking good little brother." Michael said as he looked Castiel up and down, causing the younger man to blush slightly.

Castiel nodded looking at himself in the mirror, "Good, it is almost time, so I shall be on my way." He said as Michael rubbed the back of his neck looking at the clock. "What is it now?" Castiel said with a sort of dread in his voice.

"Well…" Michael started but was stopped when a knock on the door. Castiel gave Michael his best glare as he walked to the door, he knew who was there.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel said not even looking as he opened the door.

"Heya big bro, hello little bro, you ready to go?" Gabriel asked as he bounced on his feet.

"Please tell me your not driving me there, I already told you that I would go, so there is no reason for you to take me, I have a car, And I can freaking drive." Castiel said as he looked at both of his brothers.

"Yes, but do you know where your going," Castiel blinked. "Guess that was a no, so I shall be your driver and Michael over there will drive me home," Castiel sighed as his brother explained, he finally nodded and they all left.

_A/N: See slightly longer chapter, so now everything is ready, the next chapter will be the date itself, hopefully it will be out tomorrow, but I had a slight kitchen accident and it is now hard to type with four fingers on the right hand, just a slight cut nothing big. _

_Also a big thank you for all the reviews, keep it up ;D they make the pain go away and the juices flowing…lol, and thank you for the alerts and favorites…_

_Until next time…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Fourth, the date, part one_

_It started with a kiss…_

Dean had arrived first; and he had already rearranged the table setting once, and then again. Anyone that was around him could tell he was nervous. He jumped when ever the door opened and then would look disappointed when a couple would walk in. He at first ordered water, then switched to beer, and was half tempted to order something stronger. Dean had looked out the window several times, and decided to stop, because people were starting to look at him weird.

He was about to say screw it and leave and in fact was already to the door when a man walked in, he paused to see where he was going, the hostess had greeted him, the man's tone was so low that Dean couldn't hear what they were saying, but he got the message when the hostess smiled and pointed towards him, making the other man look to him.

Dean swallowed hard as the man walked up to him. "Sam Winchester?" Cas asked looking at the almost god like man standing in the doorway, he felt his chest constrict as he looked into green eyes.

Dean flinched when Sam's name was mentioned, but nodded anyway. "Yeah that's me, thought you had backed out." He said as he attempted to smile, but the blue eyes that the man had had almost put a trance on him.

"Ha, as if I could, so shall we?" Castiel said as he looked away for a second. Dean nodded and he showed the way to their table.

As Castiel sat he looked at the empty beer bottle sitting on the table, "Starting with out me?"

"Well like I said you were kind of late." Dean said as he motioned for the waitress to come.

"No, actually I am right on time, you must have been early." Castiel said as he ordered a drink.

Dean looked at his watch and sure enough it was seven on the dot, he shrugged when Castiel smirked.

"Gabriel I can not believe we are doing this, I thought we weren't going to interfere with this." Michael said as they peered into the restaurant.

"Come on Michael, this is not interfering, this is a mere watching to see if this guy is a crazy ass killer." Raphael said making both of his brother's jump. Gabriel looked around seeing Anna and Rachel behind him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Gabriel as he looked at them. Anna shrugged while Rachel giggled, Michael smirked at Raphael.

"Shit, back up." Raphael said as he bumped into Michael making the older man bump into Gabriel and they all tumbled down on the cold ground. Anna started laughing as Rachel tried to help her brothers up.

By the time they were all upright Anna was gone, and they were looking at murderous blue eyes as Castiel was standing right in front of the group with Dean standing behind him trying not to smile at them.

"Just what the hell are you guys doing, and I saw you Anna, so there is no point in hiding." Anna came out of the alley with a light blush on her face. Castiel looked down rubbing his forehead as if he was getting a headache. "Look I think that this was a bad idea," Dean started to say something, but Cas raised his hand. "Not the date, just letting my brothers know where the date is, so I have a suggestion, I will let Sam take me somewhere else, and if I see headlights following us, I will kill you all in your sleep, understand?" Castiel nodded as did his brothers and sisters all but one.

"You can't be serious, you want this strange man take you somewhere…" Raphael started but stopped when Castiel growled at him.

"Yes that is what a blind date is supposed to be isn't? Come on Sam, let's go." Castiel said as he turned and walked away. The others blinked at Dean when he made no move to walk away, then he got it and ran to where Castiel was at.

"That was strange; it was like he didn't even hear his own name." Gabriel said more to himself than the others.

"Oh great, thanks for that, make us more paranoid than we already are." Michael said as he was itching to go to his car and following even if it did get him killed. They all turned when Castiel drove by them with Sam sitting beside him in the car.

"Well I for one am going back home, he is old enough to take care of himself." Rachel said as she walked for her car, making Anna run after her as she drove them here. Raphael shrugged walking away, Michael turned to Gabriel.

"I told you that this was a bad idea, but did you listen to me? Nooo." He said making Gabriel snarl at him.

"Sam Winchester if you hurt him, I will come after your family." Gabriel vowed to the air as he was yanked away by Michael.

Dean sat in the passenger seat as he watched Castiel drive down the road, he didn't know where they were going, but he was certain that Castiel wouldn't drive them off a cliff.

"I am sorry about my family," Castiel said as he stared straight ahead, "They mean well, but sometimes I just…" he shrugged when Dean nodded.

"I have a brother like that, and I have to admit I am glad he is not like them, no offence." Dean said smiling when he heard the 'none taken' from Castiel.

"Well I am the baby of the family, and they are extremely overprotective of me." Castiel said.

"I kind of got that, considering that they are all graying, well except your sisters." Dean said watching the scenery as they passed. Castiel snorted at that, because he knew that Anna used hair products to keep her hair the shiny red it has always been.

"So what is your real name, because I know Sam isn't?" Dean looked over in shock as Castiel briefly shot a look over at him.

"Dean," he sighed as if giving away state secrets. Castiel just nodded, "How did you know?"

"When I said Sam, you never responded, and you really don't look like a Sam to me." Castiel said looking over once more. "I'm glad you're not Sam, I have a thing against people who are named that." Dean looked stunned to here that one and then noticed that Castiel was trying hard not to smile at that.

"Oh come on, this is a first date, you can't tease on a first date, it is against the rules." Dean said smiling at Castiel.

"Well I guess then we will make our own rules, don't you think?" Dean had to admit that it did sound nice.

_A/N okay I have to stop there, due to finger pain, although I think it went well, but there is more date to come, so stay tuned…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Fifth, in the morning_

_It started with a kiss_

Castiel came awake with a groan, opening his eyes was a bad idea and he paid for it when the sun caught him and started a pounding in his head like no other could. Turning over he came face to face with his date from last night, his blind date. Dean Winchester was laying, sacked out, complete with a snore and there could possibly be some drool happening.

Castiel was thankful that one…it was a Saturday morning and that meant no school so he didn't have to panic, as if his head could stand panic right now. Two was the fact that none of his brothers had come over to check on him, yet, like they usually did on a Saturday. He started to crawl out of bed when he felt the slight twinge of pain in his lower back, okay he was going to panic now, even if his head was going to implode.

Messaging his back as he got up he noticed that all his and apparently Dean's clothes as well were scattered all over the apartment and it looked like it started at the front door. His need for coffee outweighed any other thought as he padded naked through his apartment in search for his coffee maker. As soon as he located the coffee maker which was still located right were he left it as it wouldn't have moved on it own, he reached for the glass pot to fill it with water.

And in that moment, his brain froze.

On his left ring finger was something that he would have never put on. A wedding ring shined innocently in the sunlight. The glass coffee pot fell from his hand and shattered in the sink as he gazed at the ring. He didn't care at that he would have to replace the coffee machine, he didn't care that he had a mess to clean up. His brain was offline as he looked at the gold band on his finger.

His only one thought was…

"Dean!" Castiel screamed from the kitchen and he heard a thump, a cuss word, and now running feet as the man from his blind date scrambled into the kitchen branding something that looked like it belonged in a sex shop. He looked at Dean, then the object and then to the door which someone was trying to bang it down. Castiel blinked once, as the door busted open and in came Raphael, Gabriel, and following up complaining that he would have to pay for the door to get it fixed, Michael, when all three stopped dead at seeing the scene that was in front of them.

One: Their baby brother was standing in his kitchen Naked…

Two: The man that had had a blind date with their baby brother was standing in front of the counter, equally naked, holding what appeared to be a dildo, a mighty thick one if one would be so bold to look at it for a long period of time.

And last but certainly not least, the gold band on their youngest baby brother's hand that was just a shining as if to tell them to look at it. It was easy to see as Castiel was still holding his hand up looking at it himself.

Of course being the oldest Michael was the first to blurt out. "What in the name of god is that thing." As he pointed to the dildo in Dean's hand. Causing Dean to actually look at what was in his hand, and the resulting blush was easy for all to see as his whole body flushed as he dropped it.

Castiel was the first to respond as he started laughing, and it wasn't a tiny little giggle either, it was a full on body shaking, tear induce, full belly laugh that had him holding his stomach as he had started to cramp. And his three most overprotected, overbearing, and slightly neurotic brothers watched as Castiel stopped laughing and blinked before looking at his finger where the ring was, and then promptly passing out.

When Castiel came too, he opened his eyes to see Raphael leaning over him while he was laying on the couch. He wanted to give the same reaction that he did yesterday morning, but his body was too sore to get up and move. So he just laid there. Finally his brain came online and he looked down at his hand and saw that the ring was still there, so it wasn't a dream. He looked around and saw that Michael and Gabriel were standing near his recliner and sitting in the chair was none other than Dean.

Gabriel and Michael were currently staring at Dean with a look that would have made anyone scream and start crying, but Dean didn't, he actually looked unafraid and at peace. Of course Michael had to say something when he looked over and saw that Castiel was awake.

"Okay I am going to be calm about all this, I am not going to scream, I am not going to get angry, I am however going to have kill this man here." he said with a calm that would usually make Castiel run and hide.

"Michael please, for the sake of my head, can we have a few minutes alone?" Castiel asked as he messaged his temples. When the others started to leave, leaving only him and Michael, Castiel rolled his eyes as he saw Dean get up. "I mean for me and Dean to talk, not you,"

Gabriel looked confused, which was a look that the family saw a lot. "Wait a minute; I thought his name was Sam?"

"Um, yeah, not so much, no." Dean stood with a flinch as the others looked at him. He looked at Castiel and then his brothers. Michael growled at him, Raphael just gave him a look that promised large needles coming his way, and Gabriel looked confused, as they left the room leaving Castiel and Dean alone.

Dean walked over to the couch and sat next to Castiel with a look of awe in his eyes; Castiel looked over at Dean and almost whimpered at the look that the man was giving him.

"Dean, if you could tell me what the hell happened last night?" Castiel asked trying to avoid the look of love coming from Dean's eyes.

"You mean you don't remember?" Dean asked making Castiel roll his eyes.

"Of course I don't remember, if I did, I wouldn't have asked you what the hell happened!" Castiel screamed the last part making Dean flinch and Castiel to hold his head as a new explosion started in his head and that was when he saw the ring again.

"Well it was a wonderful date; it started with a dinner which was awesome. Then the dance club, and let me tell you that you dance like a wild man in heat, and then you ordered us some shots of tequila." Castiel groaned as he heard that, because yep that would have done it, him and that blasted spirit never got along. "And then you started complaining about your brothers, and the next thing I knew, we were getting married in a civil wedding chapel." Dean finished as Castiel looked a little green around the gills.

"Hey why are you okay this morning, but I feel like run over dog shit? And how come you remember this and I don't." Castiel asked still feeling like he was going to be sick, and it wasn't just the marriage, it was mostly from the tequila.

"Oh, that, well before we went to bed, I drunk a full glass of water, and I also have a photographic memory, I couldn't forget anything, even if I tried." Dean said with a smile as he joined his hand with Castiel's. "You want to see the marriage licenses? I was going to file it on Monday. I just want to thank you for marrying me," Dean said making Castiel feel like a complete ass for thinking of ways to get out of the marriage.

For the first time in Castiel's life, he felt out of control. And it was something that he didn't like, and he couldn't even blame his brothers for that this time.

Speaking of brothers, where the hell was his? Getting up with the help of his _husband_, he walked into his bedroom where he saw his brothers staring at something on his bed. Gabriel looked over at him and then back to the bed.

"Bro, are those handcuffs?" Castiel said nothing as he walked into his bathroom and started puking his guts out…

_A/N… well I hope you like it, more to come…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sixth Meeting the family _

_It started with a kiss_

"He did what!" Anna said as she paused looking over at Rachel as they strolled through the mall, it was usually what they did on Saturdays.

"What is it?" Rachel asked seeing the shocked look coming over her sister's face. When Anna mumbled what was wrong Rachel hit the floor, causing people to start running to see if she was okay, Anna rolled her eyes.

"I totally blame you three for this, I told you to leave him alone, that he would find happiness on his own," she knew people were looking at her strange, her sister was on the floor and yet she was still standing talking on her cell phone.

"Yeah well, sue us for wanting to help," Gabriel said as he talked on the phone while keeping an eye on Castiel. Dean had left to go get his car and to tell his family and now Castiel was just pacing back and forth, biting his nails. "Look got go, Cas looks like he may faint again," he said making Castiel glare at him, "Yeah I'll tell him, love you."

"I can't believe that I got married, I don't know anything about him, well I probably do, but I can't remember." Castiel said as he paced. He stopped sinking down on the couch in between Michael and Raphael.

"Well look at it this way, now you won't be so lonely anymore." Michael said as his brothers looked at him funny.

"Is that all you have to say? I just got married to a man that I have literally known for all of twelve hours and all you have to say is now I won't be lonely anymore?" Castiel said standing up raging at the eldest.

"Well what do you want us to say, you are your own person, and we have no right to interfere." Raphael said as the brothers now turned to him. He gave a tiny shrug, as Michael sighed.

"I am my own person? OF course I am my own person; it is you guys that wouldn't let me be my own person!" Castiel screamed making the two on the couch shift backwards and Gabriel to move away when Castiel looked over at him. He huffed again and sat down on the sofa. "All my life, well my adult life, you three have been the bane of my existence; you have never left me alone. You hounded me into going on this date and Now you say you won't interfere, where the hell were you guys at when I got Married?" he said sinking down into the couch, finally getting that off his chest.

"You told us to leave you alone; you said you would kill us if we followed you." Gabriel said as the other two brothers stood. Castiel looked up as his brothers turned when Dean walked in. Castiel rolled his eyes as his brothers suddenly forgot that they were adults.

"Welcome to the family, hope you know what you have gotten yourself into." Gabriel said shaking Dean's hand, and Castiel had to wonder what happened to the over protectiveness, he gets married to a man that he had just met and all they did was congratulate him and Dean? This was turning into the most surreal day that he had ever had. "Well we'll let you guys get to know each other better." Gabriel said ushering out his other brothers.

Dean nodded, but squeaked when Michael grabbed a hold of his shirt and looked him in the eyes. "Hurt my baby brother and they will never find a body." Castiel rolled his eyes.

After the door shut and Castiel was left all alone, he looked up into the green eyes of his husband. "Okay first, and I don't care if it is proper, but where in the hell did the sex toys come from, they are not mine and I think we might have been to drunk to purchase them ourselves or at least I was,"

Dean smiled blushing remembering early this morning, "Well as we were coming up the stairs last night, we met one of your neighbors and he congratulated us and it looked like he had been shopping so he gave them to us as a wedding gift," Dean looked up to Castiel's mortified face. "You have some very strange neighbors my love," he slapped Castiel on the leg as he stood up walking to the kitchen, pulling a couple of glasses out of the cabinet, he went to the fridge, Castiel watched as Dean poured them some orange juice, bringing it over to him.

"Here drink, you look like your going to faint again," Dean said smirking as Cas blushed a bright red.

Castiel looked around for a minute and then looked over at Dean. "So were married, any chance you want to help me remember?"

"Sure, but first we need to leave." Dean said making Castiel frown

"Why do we need to leave?" Castiel asked, fearing the answer, and not really knowing why.

"Well to go meet my brother silly, I think it is only fair that since I have met yours, you get to met mine." Castiel raised his left eyebrow at his new husband.

"You just don't want to go see him alone." Castiel stated as Dean smiled. "Pretty much," Castiel snorted as he got ready. He couldn't believe that he was going to meet his new husband's brother, hell he still couldn't believe he was married.

Castiel had to admit that Dean had a nice car, shiny black and chrome, it was the old style impala, big like a boat, but very nice and somehow it suited Dean, it fit. "So, about last night?" Castiel started making Dean look over at him. "I was just trying to remember, but it's not working."

"I get that, hopefully after a good meal or a descent night sleep will help, but today is the meeting of the family day, and we are here." Dean said pulling up to a two story modest home.

Castiel looked out admiring the nice house when he saw the door being yanked open as a woman came running out. She stopped for brief second when she saw him but then made her way to Dean's side. Cas jumped a little when she slapped the door making Dean jump out of the car. He had just climbed out when she started on Dean, only pausing to look at him for a second.

"Dean Winchester, you are in so much trouble," she said as Dean looked down. "Sam has been worried sick; he stayed up until four o'clock last night. Do you have anything to say? Before Sam gets back from looking for you." Jess asked make quick glances at the man on the passenger side of the car watching them.

Dean looked over at Cas and then back to the woman, and Castiel had a feeling that this woman was about to get one hell of a shock. "Jess, I want you to meet Castiel, my husband." and if Dean didn't say that with so much pride Castiel would have laughed at the look Jess had given him.

"You did what!" Castiel looked down when he came face to face with Dean's brother. Jess had met him on the porch to tell him. Dean's hand grabbed for him and he held on tight as Sam slammed his way into the living room.

"Dean can I have a word with you in private." Sam asked looking right into Dean's eyes. "Jess can you get our guess something to drink, or whatever."

"No, whatever you have to say to me can now be said in front of my husband," and if Castiel had ever felt uncomfortable in his life, this engulfed it. Sam looked over at him and sat down heavy on one of the chairs. Jess came and sat on the side of the chair.

Try as he might Sam couldn't find words, and he had an entire speech laid out in case he had saw his brother, of course said speech had a lot of cussing in it, but this had truly shocked him. He had only wanted Dean to go out, not get married. And what about Dean's money, did Dean ever think about stuff like that?

After staying at Sam's for a little while, they begged off dinner and headed back to Castiel's apartment. As the roads went by Castiel couldn't help but get nervous again. He still ached from their apparent honeymoon. And he couldn't help to admit that Dean was hot looking, but having sex was the last thing he had in mind.

"Okay so you want to know about the date, well let's see, it started at the grill and I think you can remember that one." Castiel nodded, because he could remember that, but nothing else. "well even though I was supposed to take you, we…well you decided that you wanted to go to a bar, I agreed and we went to this bar and had hot wings for dinner." ah that was were the heartburn came from, but Dean didn't stop there, oh no, they had a whole night to process.

They finally reached home and Castiel was kind of grateful as he wouldn't have to be this embarrassed in public, but from the safety of his home, he had just been told what had happened. Good lord what had he done. This is what happens when you drink too much and then keep on drinking.

_A/N, the next chapter will be the date, but written from memory… hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for all the reviews, frankly I thought that you would hate it. Well there will be more to come…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy late Thanksgiving, been out of town for a few,_

_Seventh…The date part 2_

_It started with a kiss. _

Castiel sighed as he woke up; he looked over to see if his husband was there or if all of it had been a dream. He had a small hope swell in his heart when he saw that the other side of his bed was empty. Of course the hope died when Dean walked out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"I have to go to Sammy's, he just rang and he demands my presence, alone." Castiel nodded, he knew that Sam still had important things to say and he, himself should really go to his family's main house, just like every Sunday. But for some strange reason he wanted Dean to go with him.

"I'll be here when you get back." Castiel said as Dean looked over at him with a smile. Castiel watched as Dean started to walk out, only to come back and grab him by the shoulders and touched his lips with his. And if Cas wasn't all ready in the bed he would be lying on the floor, because good god could the man kiss.

Castiel collapsed back on the bed as he looked over at the window. He tried to remember about the date and was suddenly hit with some of the images of Friday night.

_(Date memories)_

"_So you want a drink?" Castiel asked watching Dean look around at his surroundings. At Dean's shrug Cas looked at the waitress. "And two beers please." The lady nodded and walked away. He gained Dean's attention when the other man looked at him. _

"_So tell me about your self, I mean that is what we are supposed to do on dates, right?" Dean had asked and Castiel nodded._

"_Well I am a high school teacher, I teach math, and I some times fill in for the soccer couch, his wife is pregnant so I…" Dean nodded when he heard that. _

"_Your brothers seemed very protective of you, and you did mention that you're the baby right?" _

"_Oh yeah, my mother was in her late forties when I was born, her and my father married right out of high school and Michael was born nine months later." Castiel said remembering one of his family members telling him that._

"_What about you?" _

"_Well I am the oldest, I have Sammy and that is where I got that name from, which he got pissed over. My mom died in a house fire when I was five, Sammy was just a baby, my father recently died in a car accident back home and so I was staying with Sam for a while." Castiel looked at Dean when he was saying all that, and he could see that it still pained him to talk about his father, but there was something else.._

"_I am sorry about your father, my mother died when I was five, I have some memories, but not a lot, my father died when I was ten, so you can tell that my much other brothers and sisters raised me." They stopped talking when their wings and beer showed up._

Okay he remembered the rest of the conversation, but then Dean did say that they went to a night club. Getting up stretching, he walked to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he couldn't help but wonder what Dean saw in him, and then he realized that Dean really obviously didn't care about his looks or they wouldn't be married.

Walking out of the bathroom, he stopped to make up the bed and on his way out Castiel noticed that his cat was no where to be seen. He looked for a bit and still couldn't find him. Trying to remain calm Cas picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" Anna said as she picked up, it was a home phone, but he could hear her going threw her shopping bags._

"Hey sis, you by any chance happen to have boots with you?" Castiel said as he walked over to the kitchen counter. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could hear boots in the background meowing.

"I guess that is a yes?" Castiel smiled when his sister laughed.

"_Are you coming over for Sunday dinner? I have a turkey this time." Anna smiled when she said this, knowing that turkey was Cas's favorite._

Cas was about to confirm that yes him and Dean would be there when Dean walked in, well slammed in, and shutting the door a little more forceful that it really needed. Then the man had looked around and saw that Cas was standing at the kitchen counter looking at him with a confused face. He stood frozen as he watched Dean walked over to him and with no warning what so ever Dean dropped to his knees and before Cas could squeak, already had swallowed him whole.

Cas closed his eyes and he gave a slight gasp as Dean's tongue moved over the head of his dick and suddenly a loud screamed moved from the telephone to his ear, forcing his eyes to open and at least try to talk to his sister.

"Hmm…oh sis…yeah…umm…what were we talking about?" Cas said bending slightly over the counter as Dean's head bobbed up and down, making him swallow hard and his legs shake.

"Okay…sure…we …will be over later…bye." Cas said in one loud moan as he hung up the phone and slammed it down on the counter. This allowed him to hold on with both hand as Dean let go and he breathed a little, all the while moaning in protest that Dean had stopped what he was doing.

He was about to turned when Dean was suddenly behind him and with that he was picked up and his upper half placed on top of the counter with his legs dangling. With his head almost in the sink, Castiel couldn't help but screamed when he felt Dean spread his cheeks and dived right in with his tongue.

"_Oh Dean, yeah right there." Castiel said as he laid on the bed withering away as Dean bucked into him. Dean said nothing as Castiel reached up placing a kiss on his lips _

Castiel startled as he was hit with a memory of his honeymoon he thought. He closed his eyes as Dean worked his way in. Dean leaned over Cas as he entered into his husband.

"You remember anything yet?" Dean asked as he nipped at Cas's ear making the man shutter against him.

"Only…bits and pieces…oh god!" Castiel breathed out trying to reach out as Dean slammed into him again. Dean was so quick that Cas barely had time to grab a hold of anything.

"Well tell me where you have gotten so far and I will help you." Dean said to the amazement of Cas. Dean was still humping him and Dean wanted him to think? This was not the time to think.

"You already told me." Castiel said trying to control his breathing. He yelped when he felt Dean pulled out, and just about the time he wanted to say something he was turned around and he wrapped his legs around his husband as Dean entered him again. The next time he was able to focus was when he felt completely limp and unable to walk in a straight line.

Castiel sat on the couch, trying to recover, if that was anything like the honeymoon then that could explain the soreness of yesterday. Closing his eyes as he heard the shower start he remembered the night club.

"_Um you sure you want to go in there?" Dean asked as Castiel walked right up to the door man. He saw other people in line looking at him. He looked up as the doorman nodded and opened the door for Cas and then Cas waving at him to get up there._

"_How the hell did you do that?" Dean asked him as they walked in. Cas saw Dean look up and all around as young men and women danced, well if one could call that dancing. He felt his date snapped to attention when he grabbed his hand and he yanked them both to the bar. _

"_This place has the best tequila in the whole world." Castiel said as he grabbed the bartender's attention. "I come here when I need to be by myself, and I get drunk as hell and then my brothers are forced to come and get me." Castiel said as the man with there drinks came. He giggled a little when he finished both shots and order them more. This was going to be fun…_

Castiel sat up a little when that memory worked it way up. He noticed that Dean was coming out of the shower and Cas felt his whole body shutter when he saw the long…Castiel shook his head as he got up. Walking over to Dean "I am going for a shower; also we have to attend dinner at my parents house today so look your best." Dean nodded as Cas walked to the bathroom.

As Dean watched the door shut he smiled as he looked back. He saw the papers that he had in his bag. Pulling them out he looked over the prenup he had and tore it up. If he wanted this marriage to work, and to stay with Castiel then he would have to be honest.

_Hope this was okay. It didn't have much of the date memories, I still have more and that will be during dinner with family, this chapter wasn't too funny._

_More to come… _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews, and thanks for the alerts and favorites. _

_Eighth, The family dinner part one_

_It started with a kiss_

"_Damn-it Dean you don't even know him!" Sam screamed as Dean shook his head packing stuff in his bag. " he could be a killer, we don't know that is my point!"_

"_I don't care Sammy, you hear me! I don't care, I love him," Dean screamed back still stuffing his clothes in his bag. Finally zipping up he moved to leave. _

"_Be reasonable, you have only known him for like two days," Sam said blocking Dean's way from leaving the house. "It can't be love Dean, this is desperation, you don't want to live life alone, so you go out on one date, and the next is marriage. YOU Fucking missed the entire dating process." Dean glared at his younger brother. _

"_You want me to be safe, you want me to love, then let me!" Dean said as he moved his brother not so gently out of the way, and then walked out the door. Sam stood there for a few seconds and then was out the door following after him. _

"_Look Dean please, just look this over and try to get him to sign it, it is to save you and your money. Don't throw all the work you have done, not for no one." Sam said handing the envelope to Dean. _

"_Sammy please, I love him, please don't make me do this." Sam turned away from Dean and his pleas. _

Castiel looked out the window of the passenger seat of Dean's car, he watched as people hustled out of stories with groceries. They were driving to his parent's home for the Sunday ritual.

When he had left for college, his older siblings had decided to keep the house for him instead of selling it, but Gabriel and Anna had decided to close the house and got places of their own. The Sunday ritual started when he moved back from college and got a job at the local high school.

He knew that the house was his, but there were too many memories there and he also didn't want to be a single guy living in a huge house, it was a family home. He told his family that if and when he decided that it was time to settle down he would move his new family in.

Castiel looked over at Dean and wondered if Dean would love the house. He didn't want to rush things, but what had happened in the kitchen made him wonder.

"So want to tell me what happened with Sam that made you so upset?" Castiel asked still looking out the window.

"Well he said some stuff I didn't want to hear and well it all went south, so I left." Dean said while shrugging, he smiled when he noticed Cas looking at him. "Honestly I'm good, so stop worrying and let's go have some dinner."

Castiel nodded and directed Dean to his parent's home.

Anna was putting the finishing spices on her pie when Raphael walked in, "Hey Michael called, he going to be late, said something about work." He said as he grabbed a piece of turkey off the cutting board before his sister could chase him out of the kitchen.

"Hey you need any help?" Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen. Anna shook her head and Rachel sat down on one of the stools, leaning on the counter she watched Anna work. "So this is the big day huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Anna said starting on her gravy. She looked around for a few minutes then sighed. "I know our brothers meant well, but this thing with Cas and what was his name?"

Rachel looked up from the counter. "Dean Winchester, you know I think I have heard of that name from somewhere." She shrugged when Anna just looked at her. "Should I google him?"

"No I think that Cas might have already, if he didn't perhaps you should tell him," Anna said hearing a car pull up. "Handle this Rachel I going to see if that is Cas." Rachel nodded as she got up, but Anna was already out the door, only to scowl as Michael stepped out of his car. She stopped suddenly when someone else got out.

"Lucifer." Anna breathed as the second oldest walked up to her. Michael shrugged when she looked over at him.

"Hey sis, long time huh?" Lucifer said as he stopped right in front of Anna. "So I hear that our baby brother got married." Anna nodded slightly looking more terrified as the seconds past.

"Well I think it is time that I have a little chat with Castiel." Lucifer said as Michael winced. "Don't you think?" he also added as he walked past Anna.

Michael may have been the oldest of their family, he was the strongest one, but with Lucifer, life had taught him much and he didn't like change at all. That was why none of them were married.

"Michael, what the hell is he doing here?" Anna said as she watched Lucifer walk into the house.

"Look we know that Castiel is just playing around, he is trying to teach us a lesson, I thought that Lucifer would get him to say something." Michael said as he walked into the house.

Anna looked to the heavens; she had a bad feeling about this. And that feeling came alive when Castiel and his husband pulled in.

_Gotta have a little drama, don't ya think, with having a big family there is always a badass in the mix and since Michael is the good one, then Lucifer would naturally be the badass._

_Hope you enjoyed, more to come…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ninth Meeting the family part one_

_It started with a kiss_

Innocent, that was what Castiel reminded the family of. Anna had told Michael it was not a good idea to let Lucifer to stay, but he was their brother too; although Lucifer was dominate in this family and his fierce need to protect was in overdrive, especially when it came to the baby of the family.

Dinner was fine, everyone was civilized, which surprised Anna, but then when the marriage was mentioned, everything went south quickly, just not the way Anna had thought it would.

"So Castiel, when did you meet this strapping young man?" Lucifer asked twirling the wine in his glass as he looked at his youngest brother. Castiel had looked up from his plate and looked over at Dean.

"Well Gabriel had this ridiculous notion that I need to get out and met someone," Gabriel paled when Lucifer looked over at him. "He had arranged a blind date, and Dean was the man so, after copious amount of alcohol, here we are." Castiel finished holding onto Dean's hand.

"Only after one date, is that even possible?" Lucifer asked seeing Castiel shrug. He was still having issues with that one himself.

"Well there was a man at the bar; he said he had a friend that could marry us." Dean started but stopped when Lucifer looked at him. "I mean Castiel was moaning about how overprotective his brothers were, he just wanted to help, and Cas thought it was a wonderful plan, something about shutting you guys up or something, it was mostly slurred," Dean said getting nervous, which was surprising since he didn't fear anyone in this family.

"Wait you did this to shut which brother up?" Lucifer asked already knowing who it was, because Gabriel looked ready to pass out. He sighed when both of then refused to answer. The tension in the air was thick enough it could have been sliced with a knife.

"Well I can't say that I am too happy with this, and I don't like the fact that my baby brother had to be drunk to get married, but he looks happy, so congratulations." Lucifer said finally and then he looked around at all the stunned faces of his other siblings.

Castiel looked relieved and happy that one of his brothers seemed to be a little happy for him, the others looked completely shocked and in fact Gabriel had already passed out falling out of his chair dramatically.

"Wait a minute that's it?" Michael asked completely enraged wiping his mouth with a napkin and throwing it on the table. "That is all you're going to say? Congratulations?"

"What do you want me to say Mickey?" Lucifer glanced over at Castiel to see his youngest brother looking in Michael's direction.

"What… are you kidding me? Our youngest brother gets married and that is the only thing you can say? What happen to the Lucifer that didn't like change, you rebelled when dad moved us around, what happened when I had a date with that chick in the eleventh grade, you practically tied me down to keep me home? You told us that you did want us to get married, you said you would kill us if we did." Michael said panting.

"Well that was then and this is now, look at him Michael, Castiel is happy, he is finally happy." Lucifer said and Michael was shaking so hard they could feel it running though the table and then the house.

"Fine, if he can get married then so can I." Michael screamed and started for the door, knocking his chair to the floor in the process.

"Michael where are you going?" Anna asked jumping up following after him.

"To get married!" was the only thing Michael said as he slammed the front door closed, making Gabriel to shriek when he came to.

"Michael wait for me!" Raphael said as he ran out the door following after his brother.

Castiel stood and turned when they heard the tires on Michael's car screech out as he left, turning to Lucifer. "You told them that they couldn't get married, why?" he asked making Lucifer shrug.

"Never really thought that they would listen to me." With that everyone that was in dinning room looked over at Lucifer. "What?"

Dean looked over at Castiel with a smile. "I love your family." then he went to finish his dinner….

_Nothing really happened, and sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I have another one on the way, it will be later tonight. Well hopefully ;D_

_Thanks for reading… _


	11. Chapter 11

_Tenth the truth comes out_

_It started with a kiss…_

Castiel helped Anna and Rachel with the dishes, Michael had yet to return, Raphael had, but he was only there to take Lucifer back home, Gabriel had sneaked off after Lucifer had left. They stopped when a car pulled up in the driveway.

"Oh that is for me, love you both." Rachel said as she put her coat on and was out the door before anyone could say goodbye.

"Well I think that is the last of the dishes, I'm going to head home too." Anna said as she walked from the kitchen. "Bye Dean, it was nice to meet you." She said as she passed the living room.

Dean looked over the couch waving at her. Hearing the door closed he got up turning the tv off and joined his husband in the kitchen. Castiel didn't hear him coming up, so he jumped when he felt hands coming around his waist.

"What is it with you and kitchens?" Castiel asked with a smile. Dean shrugged when Castiel asked that, biting his ear.

"Well I love food, and since you make food in the kitchen," Castiel gasped as Dean's hands went lower. "And I love you and you're in the kitchen, so I don't think it is a problem right?"

Castiel was loving the attention he was getting and had barely heard anything that Dean was saying, except one. Turning around in Dean's arms he looked up into green eyes. "You love me?"

"Of course I love you, if I didn't I wouldn't have married you." Dean said kissing the top of his husband's head. "Look when we get to your place, I need to tell you something, okay? It is really important." Castiel could see the seriousness in Dean's eyes and nodded.

"Well I have all the dishes put away and most of the food was either thrown away or eaten, so the kitchen is good, all the appliances disconnected. The living room," Castiel said as he walked over unplugging the tv and various lamps.

"Hey babe, why don't any of your siblings live here, I mean this house is just sitting here not being lived in." Dean asked as he walked to his car with Cas behind him. Getting into the car, Castiel turned to him.

"My father left it to us to do with as we saw fit, this house meant the world to me, but it is just too big for me to live in, so we have Sunday dinner." Castiel said.

"Too big huh? Well maybe one day we'll move in, but for right now, I like the apartment." Castiel smiled at that, making Dean smile as well. The drive back was quiet.

The talk was going to have to be later as Dean had pushed Cas against the wall of the elevator as soon as they had entered. And Castiel was naked with an equally naked Dean when they finally made into the bedroom.

Castiel pushed Dean on the bed and straddled him, kissing was resumed and Dean's hand caressed Cas's bottom, making Cas jerk, rubbing their erections together, making them both moan out. Dean had just pushed inside when Cas remembered something, well something that just popped up.

_The music was blasting, men and women were dancing all around, but he was sitting at the bar taking shot after shot. Finally he stopped when Dean had told him to. Smiling he jerked his hand into Dean's pants and tugged him towards the back room of the dance club, he knew that Dean would put up a fuss, but he was too drunk to care. _

"_Someone is going to see us." Dean had said, but that only made him laugh. _

"_That is the point; I want people to see us. I want people to be jealous of us," and with that he had sunk down to his knees. _

Castiel gasped as he came back from the memory, and it was a damn good thing he did, cause that was when a phone rang, "shit…oh god…it's mine." Dean panted as he reached up for his phone. He groaned loudly when Castiel started moving up and down harder.

"Hello?" Dean said closing his eyes as he arched a little off the bed, making Cas slam back down, pushing him back to the bed. "Sammy, can I call you back later?" biting his lip to keep a moan from escaping as Castiel smirked then rolled his eyes back as Dean jerked upwards a little. "Yeah…okay I'll call them tomorrow." With that Dean cut his call and threw his phone on the floor and grabbed Cas's waist and flung him under him and started nailing him, pushing him further in and making Cas see stars.

"So, that was Sammy?" Castiel asked walking into the room, washing himself off. Throwing the washcloth at Dean he jumped back into bed.

"Yeah gotta call the office tomorrow, someone told the board that I was married, which I think was Sammy himself, but knowing them they won't say a thing." Dean said, too wrapped up in washing himself off to really think about what he was saying.

"Office huh, wow are you some big executive?" Castiel was joking, but when he saw that Dean had stiffened, his face lost the smile he had.

"Um yeah you could say that," Dean hedged around. Castiel caught Dean's arm when the man went to get up.

"What are you not telling me?" Castiel asked making Dean looked down on the floor. Now he was getting nervous. "Dean, hey what ever it is, you can tell me, I won't judge."

Dean sighed as he got up, he began to looking inside his bag and pulled out what looked like a magazine. He held onto it for a long time, and then with out looking at Cas he handed it to him.

At first Castiel was confused then he saw it was a Forbes fortune, looking at Dean for a second he turned to the first page.

"Page twenty." Dean said walking out of the bedroom. Castiel frowned when he saw that Dean was walking away, but he turned to page twenty and dropped the magazine, only to pick it back up. His husband was rich. Getting up he ran into the living room, stopping when he saw Dean sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"How rich?" Castiel asked as he dropped the magazine. Dean only shrugged still staring off in a different direction. "Dean I am not a gold digger, I promise," Dean finally looked at him.

"Don't faint, okay?" Castiel nodded actually fearing the answer. "Net worth? Two billion dollars, give or take." Castiel had to sit down and he did hard on the floor. As soon as he hit Dean was there holding his hand.

"I know money can tear apart couples, I can let Sammy run the company, I promise I'll get a less paying job, anything, just stay with me." Dean begged, but Castiel was tuning it out. Finally coming back he grabbed Dean's face.

"Listen to me, I will not leave, I mean, well get to know each other better, and no you don't have to buy my love, so stop asking me not to leave you okay." Dean smiled a little in relief. Castiel saw the time and groaned making Dean look at him in concern. "I have to be at school tomorrow, and it is midnight already." Castiel said as he tugged Dean up off the floor.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

_As promised, here you go, thanks for the reviews, sorry for the last chapter if you thought there would be heartache. Now I am going to update my other stories…poor little things have been neglected…have a good day!_

_More to come…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Eleventh, Back to the real world_

_It started with a kiss_

Gabriel walked out of the elevator of his brother's apartment building, coming to a complete stop; Boots was where he always was when with Castiel's family, perched on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, are we saying goodbye?" Gabriel smirked at the scene in the hallway.

Castiel and Dean stood against the door kissing; they broke apart when they heard Gabriel.

"Oh, so you finally brought my cat back." Castiel said opening the door to let his cat back in. Boots meowed as he ran into the apartment.

"Yeah, oh and he has been feed." Gabriel said standing a little off to the side.

Dean smiled as he kissed Cas again and then with a nod to Gabriel, he walked to the elevator and waved as it opened.

Gabriel watched as Castiel waved back with a silly smile on his face. "So looks like the honeymoon is over and it's time to go back to the real world."

"Looks like, but with Dean, I don't think the honeymoon is quite over yet." Castiel said as he walked back into his apartment. He scanned the room to see where his cat was. "You need something Gabriel?"

"Na, just brought the cat back, Anna wants to know if the dinner was good and she can't wait to do it again." Gabriel said as he looked into Castiel's refrigerator.

"Tell her that dinner was great, and sure we can, as always, but I get the feeling that is not the only reason you stopped by." Castiel said as he straightened his tie, he turned when he heard Gabriel sigh. "What is it, you look pensive and that is never a good look for you."

"Lucifer called me, he told me and to relay it to all the members of the family."

"Oh and what did he say?" Castiel asked as he watched Gabriel toy with his dishtowel.

"For us to leave you alone, to see if Dean will make you happy," Castiel looked surprised when Gabriel said that, especially when it came from Lucifer.

"Look I love you guys, I really do, and I know I haven't been the best brother, but look you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." Castiel said as he picked up his briefcase. Motioning for Gabriel, they walked out of the apartment and got on the elevator.

"I just have one question, what do you see in Dean anyway? I mean sure he's good looking, but does he have a job or anything, what do you know about him." Gabriel asked as the door closed.

"Yes I do know some things about him, yes he does have a job, although I am unsure of what he does, he is very private. He has a brother Sam, who is extremely over protective of him," the elevator stopped, but before they stepped off Castiel turned to Gabriel with a smirk. "And it is the best sex I have ever had." He laughed as Gabriel started gagging.

"Too much info there little brother," Castiel smiled as he walked out the door.

Dean felt the elevator stop and looked up as the doors opened. He scowled at Sammy as he was waiting for him.

"Dean come on, be reasonable, they had to know." Sam said defending himself.

"No they don't, it's my life and my personal business," Dean said walking to his office, nodding to Ellen as she sat behind her desk. Dean was getting a little angry when Sam walked right in and made him self comfortable on the couch.

"So did you tell him?" Sam asked as Dean went over some reports, he glanced at Sam and then back to the report.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." Dean said not looking up.

"And, what did he say?" Dean finally put the file down and looked at Sam.

"He wants half in the divorce." Sam jerked his head up when Dean said that. "What!"

"Oh god Sammy calm the hell down, he was okay with it, he told me he wasn't a gold digger." Dean said as he looked over at Sam.

"And you believe him? Did you at least get him to sign the prenup?" Dean looked away as Sam sat back with a huff. "I take that as a no."

"Actually I didn't even ask, or let him see it; I tore it up before we left to see his family." Dean smirked when Sam slammed his way out of his office.

"Good morning Dean, how was your weekend?" Ellen asked as she watched Sam walk out, coffee in hand she placed the steaming brew on Dean's desk.

"Oh well, went on a date, got married, now were just waiting for the adoption papers to go through." Dean laughed when Ellen dropped her paper and pencil.

"You did what?" Ellen said slowly sitting down in one of the chairs that Dean had in front of his desk.

"Well I got married and Sam thinks I have gone crazy." Dean said as Ellen looked at her boss.

"I think that he is right, Dean you went on a date and ended up getting married. What crazy person does that?" Ellen asked very gently, Dean was a fair man, but even he has his limits.

"Well, when I met him, I though god if I could, I would marry him in a heartbeat, so when the opportunity presented itself, I took it and ran." Ellen nodded with a small smile, but the smile faded when Dean looked sad. "And now that I am married, Sam hates me."

"Oh stop it; he doesn't hate you, maybe extremely annoyed, but hate, naaa." Ellen said as she stood up.

"Oh yeah if anyone by the name of Novak, please have them come up." Dean said as Ellen raised an eyebrow.

"Remember you have a meeting with the board at ten, please just listen to them." Ellen said as she walked out the door.

Dean turned in his chair, looking out at the view of the city. "I just hope they listen to me."

"Alright kids settle down." Castiel said as he walked into his room. "We have a lot to cover since the holiday season is upon us, and I want this class to receive high marks on the mid school test, now open your math books to page seventy one." Castiel smiled when he heard the groans from the class.

_Next chapter should be out tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the review and alerts…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Twelfth…Castiel finds out what Dean does for a living._

_It started with a kiss… _

"Okay class, I want you to do pages seventy-nine threw eighty-six, homework will be due in two days, and don't forget to show your work!" Castiel said as the students walked out of the classroom. He sat down with a sigh as he looked at the clock, it was ten and he wondered what his husband was doing.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Dean said as he walked into the boardroom, twelve women and men looked up at him with expectant faces, Sam watched each of the board members as Dean sat at the head of the table.

"Okay I know you want answers as my dear baby brother Sammy has so nicely told you of my marriage." Sam scowled, making an evil face as Dean called him Sammy.

"We know it is none of our business, but we are worried about what the state of the company will be when your marriage is dissolved." Crowley said as he sat back in his chair.

"Who said anything about my marriage being dissolved?" Dean asked as Sam sank down in his chair as all the members looked to him.

"I see, excuse me for a moment, Sammy a word please?" Sam cleared his throat as he followed after his brother.

As soon as they were back in Dean's office, "What the hell was that about?" Dean said pointing to the room.

"Dean your seriously not going to stay married to him are you?" Sam asked and almost shrunk in on himself as Dean peered at him with narrow eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes and for as long as I can, damn it Sammy, when is all this going to sink into your think skull." Dean said as he began pacing the length of his office.

"Dean I am only think of your welfare, those guys have sunk in a lot of money for what we do, you really want to jeopardize all this on some…" Sam stopped as Dean pierced him with the most hateful glare that he had ever seen.

"You are pushing on a very fine line little brother; you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Dean said coming very close. "All this is because of what I created, and so what if I get married, so what if I want this one man, he is mine and I will not give him up for you or this damn company."

"Dean the newest models are going to come out very soon and you know that it will change the way the world sees future," Sam said as he stood tall, despite having Dean look murderously at him.

"Its not going to change it that much Sammy, so what, the world gets some very smart cars, we get more money than we can manage, Cas will not change anything, hey maybe I can call one of the cars Cass model number one." Sam rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Oh god it is so nice to be off work for the day." Castiel said as he walked out of his classroom.

"Wow someone loves his job." Rachel said as she walked along side her brother. Castiel looked over as she met up with him.

"I do love my job, the kids are like sponges," Castiel said, but then stopped when he thought of his class. "Well at least that was how it was when I first started, now it's online this and online that. A book is a foreign concept now."

"Hmm I know what you mean, well actually no I don't. But that doesn't matter, Gabriel told me that Dean told you that he did have a job, but didn't tell where he worked." Rachel asked pulling a file out of her bag.

"That's right, he never really said and at the time I was having a mild panic attack." Castiel said waving off his sister's concern.

"Mild panic attack, why would you have a panic attack," Castiel looked around as did Rachel.

"Promise you won't tell anyone in our family?" Rachel nodded holding the file tighter, and that was not lost on Castiel. "He is rich. Like mega rich, and why don't you look surprised?" Castiel asked as Rachel looked at him.

"Because I'm not, look Cas, I did some checking." Rachel said as she handed Cas the file. "Dean is the most influential person of the twenty-first century, his company owns all things smart and when I saw smart I mean as in cars, futurist type, his companies makes computer systems for planes and helicopter, governments of different countries want to have his babies," Castiel stood amazed as he read all the information that his sister had gotten.

Castiel closed the file and placed it in his own bag. "Okay, so Dean is smart, thank god that some one listened to his teachers." Rachel sighed as obviously her brother didn't get it.

"Cas please be extremely careful, your now married to someone that could literally own the world one day, I would hate for rival companies look to you as a way to get to Dean." Rachel pressed her concerns.

"Does anyone in the family know about this?" Castiel asked fearing her answer, if his family thought that he could be hurt or in danger then they would force him not to be with Dean.

"No, I did this in secret, baby brother, please be careful." Rachel said as she started to walk away.

"Wait; do you know where the company headquarters are?" Rachel nodded and Castiel walked along side her. "Would you drop me off on your way?" Rachel nodded again as they reached his car. "You can bring my car back," Castiel said as he got in.

Dean sat in his office as he read the report about the possible outcome of his latest creation. Ash, his best friend from college sat opposite of him. He looked up and over at Ash. "We have to be careful with this, many people could use these cars as weapons," Ash nodded as Dean looked at him.

"Trust me; they will have fail safes in place. I made sure of it, but Dean our babies could save lives of hundreds if not thousands of people in wars and what not if we allow it." Ash was about to say more, but Dean's phone started ringing.

"Yes?" Dean said into the speaker.

"A Castiel Novak is here to see you?" Ellen's voice came over the phone's speaker.

"Send him in," Dean said smiling as he pushed a button on his phone, "Ash I think I need a moment, I'll speak to you later." Ash nodded as he got up and walked to the door.

Castiel walked in right about the time Ash was going to open it. They only shared a brief look as Dean walked around his desk. Castiel walked over to him as Ash closed the door.

"My beautiful husband, come to see where I work?" Dean asked placing a kiss on Cas' lips.

"I sure did, and I wanted to know when you were going to come home?" Castiel said as he looked around the spacious office that Dean had.

"I still have a bit of work; you know these types of jobs." Castiel nodded smiling. There were so many things that he wanted to say, but stopped himself as he saw the happiness on Dean's face. He wanted to show Dean all the stuff that Rachel had found, but decided against it, he wanted Dean to tell him.

And he knew that Dean would, he just needed to give him time…

_Okay, now you know what Dean does, somewhat… I hope you like the change in the story; also Dean would never put Cas's life in danger. Should I change the specs for this story? It seems to be going the way of what would it be, Drama? I was never really good at this. So hopefully you will like what Dean does and still be with me when the story comes to a close, which seems to never be happening. Oh well, thanks for the reviews and alerts, I love that you like this story. If you don't I can change it, I can make Dean's job a little less if you want, but I love the thought of Dean being super rich and powerful. _

_More to come…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thirteenth, the truth will be reviled…_

It started with a kiss…

"_Wouldn't it be nice if I could get my family off my back?" Castiel said as he leaned on the table, he knew he was drunk and for some odd reason, he didn't care. Dean sat beside him and another man sat in front of him._

"_Its possible, what if you two got married? I mean that would teach your family to butt out." The man that had introduced himself as Chuck said. Castiel had to wonder if all the man did was write, which is all the man, had done since he sat down at their table. _

"_Oh I couldn't do that, that would drive them over the edge," Castiel paused as he rethought that idea and Dean nodded his agreement, "its perfect, Dean will you marry me?" Castiel had just looked over at Dean when he heard the man choke on something. _

"_Oh come on, I know when you said, we can make our own rules, I don't think this is what you meant." Dean said finally clearing his throat. _

"_Your drunk by the way, it wouldn't be right." He also added although if pressed he would in a heartbeat._

"_Well I think it is a perfect idea, and besides I am not that drunk, come on," Castiel said as he grabbed Dean up by his arm. "Chuck wanna be the witness?" _

_Chuck looked up from his writing, "Wait, you're serious?" when Castiel nodded, Chuck looked down at his writings and then closed his book. "Sure and I know just the man for the job." _

"_Then it is settled, Dean come on, I am in the mood for a wedding." Castiel said as he pulled Dean through the dance club with Chuck scrambling to follow. _

_(Wedding)_

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join…" the man who stood at the alter started to say. He looked down at the paper in which they had written down their names. "I'm sorry, but how did you pronounce your name?" _

_Dean lowered his head to hide his smile, it was funny when Cas had rolled his eyes and nearly toppled over, they had stopped at a liquor store on the way and Cas had steadily drank from the bottle and was literally quite drunk, well more so then when this whole idea had began. _

_Chuck had already passed out, lightweight that he was and was snoring very loudly in a chair that was for the witness. _

"_Castiel, Cas..ti..el. Novak," the marring guy looked a little embarrassed about not knowing how to say it. _

"_Sorry Castiel, did I get that alright?" the man sighed in relief when Dean nodded that yes he had, he was afraid if Cas had nodded then the man would be on the floor. _

"_Well then, we are here to join Castiel and Dean in a loving partnership," the man looked to Dean, "Dean do you promise to be faithful and to love with out end to this man?_

"_Yes I promise," Dean said and Castiel turned to him, he was slightly unsteady, but his eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy, or it could have been the light, Dean couldn't be for sure. Dean stiffened when Castiel jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck and laid one hell of a kiss on him._

_Dean was still in shock when the man pronounced them, well husband and husband, but the way Cas was acting he was well on his way to have the honeymoon. Dean smiled as he heard Chuck fall out of his chair and continued snoring as he curled up. _

"_Don't worry about him, I always take care of him, and congratulations," the man had said as he checked on Chuck._

"Oh god Dean…yes right there…" Castiel said as he bounced a little harder on his husband's cock. They had made into the apartment just in the nick of time as Castiel was so horny. Dean just went with the pleasure as Castiel wrapped his arms around him and went a little faster.

Dean walked in from his shower and smiled when he saw that Cas was cooking dinner. "You know? I think I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow, will that be okay?

"Hmm? Oh of course it will be, I will be just like a date, and let me tell you that I'm not a cheap date, I want to be wined and dined." Cas said as he turned the steak over. He turned when the oven beeped.

"I think I can handle that, as long as you don't eat too much." Dean said setting the table.

"If I did, we would just have to work it off me, don't ya think?" Castiel said with a smile and a leer, making Dean chuckle.

It would have seemed that Dean wanted to keep what he did a secret, although Cas was willing to wait, he just hoped it would be soon, or he was going to explode. When dinner was placed on the table Dean looked at it with hungry eyes.

"Well it's going to be cold if you don't start," Cas said taking a bite out of his salad. He smiled when Dean started on the steak.

"Cas…I wanna tell you something." Dean said after swallowing some wine down. "Now promise me that you will let me get this out, before you say anything."

"Dean I promise I won't say a word." This was it; Dean was going to tell him.

"This steak is delicious, and I own an international company that supplies computer programs for airplanes and helicopters and my new line of automotive smart cars are going to be coming out later this year." Dean sucked in a breath as he waited for Cas to say something.

"Well, I am glad you like the steak." Castiel said as Dean looked at him, he really didn't know what to say as he had already known what Dean did for a living.

"You don't sound amazed," Dean said still looking at him. Then he smiled. "Did you already know?"

"Yes Dean, Rachel found out by googling you, I didn't want to say anything, and I wanted you to feel comfortable with telling me on your own." Castiel said as he looked at Dean.

"Well now that you know what do you think? And can I name a car after you?" Dean asked as he went back to his plate, his nerves had been shot so now knowing that Cas wouldn't faint, his hunger was coming back.

"Well I think it is wonderful, you're very smart, and no, you can not name a car after me, I mean it would be weird." Castiel said smiling again.

"Why would it be weird," Dean asked not really getting it.

"Well when someone asked you what you had been doing, what would you say; I've been riding Cas around the block, so really no." Castiel said laughing.

Dean laughed at that, he was cool now that Cas knew, and he was still with him.

So all was good…for now anyway.

_God this chapter sucks, I know, but I have been feeling like crap for the past couple of days. Thanks for reading, and the review and alerts, although now I am extremely nervous, I have over fifty alerts, that is kind of scary for me, usually I have about ten per story, and the reviews, I have never had that many reviews before and I am almost giddy when I see one. So thanks a lot. So please be kind when you review... _

_More to come…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Fourteenth, a new discovery, leads to an uncomfortable situation…_

_It started with a kiss…_

The next night Dean did as he promised, he took Cas to a very expensive restaurant. Castiel was most please with the choice of food that they served and literally melted into the chair as he tasted his main course.

Dean had watched his husband moan although the meal and by the time the check came he was hard and close to panting. He knew that his husband found it amusing as Cas would look over at him with an evil smile. As the waitress was clearing off their table inside Dean had Castiel up against his car and was kissing and making Castiel moan for a totally different reason.

As they drove from the restaurant Castiel had leaned over and started sucking Dean off, they had barely reached a secluded area before Dean had come. Castiel sat up licking his lips and Dean immediately got hard again. He looked over and saw that they would be alone and grabbed his husband and pushed him to the back seat.

Castiel found himself screaming out his pleasure as Dean fucked him in the back of the impala. As they both came down from their height of orgasm the car rocked making them both jerk their heads up, looking around. Castiel was looking in a totally different direction than Dean, but when he looked at his husband he saw that Dean was pale and staring out to the hood of the car.

And that was when he noticed a woman standing in the front, bent over the hood with a pissed off expression on her face. Her hands looked like she was digging into the car's hood and she looked like she was about to pick up the car and fling it.

Before Castiel could say anything, Dean was putting his clothes back on and was out the door before he could find his underwear. When he got out of the car, still buttoning up his shirt, the woman was screaming at Dean for something that Cas couldn't understand. Dean looked over at him and flinched when the woman pointed at him and began to pace.

"Dean, who is this woman, and why is she screaming at you?" Castiel had to ask and he backed up when said woman hissed at him.

"You are never to ride in me again," she hissed again and Castiel raised his eyebrow when she said that, then she pointed at Dean, "And you, I should leave you here to walk back." Dean looked down like he was being punished.

"Dean, just who is this woman?" Castiel asked again, as the woman huffed, crossing her arm. Dean looked back and forth between them and then leaned on the side of the car making the woman growl at him.

"Cas this is the impala," he said gesturing to the woman. And to save his life Castiel couldn't keep the laughter off his lips. The woman obviously felt insulted when he laughed because she snarled at him and the car started to back up. "Don't you dare, I will have you scraped if you even think of leaving me."

Castiel thought his husband was nuts, but then he remembered what Dean did for a living and then he felt a little faint. "Dean, what the hell, why didn't you tell me that this car was alive?"

"Because she is not alive, well not in a sense of you and me alive, she is a hologram, the tech is still in the works and she has some issues that will need to be worked out." Dean said as he snapped his head towards her as he said the last few words.

"Fine, I won't leave, and he can ride, but never do that again." The woman said as she looked at Castiel.

Castiel didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry when he got into the car and Dean started her up. And god was he going to have a major complex when ever he rode in this car.

"You didn't do anything to my car did you?" Cas asked and Dean looked over at him with a smile. "Dean…" Castiel whined, because really he didn't want a car to tell him that he was going the wrong way, and what if he was in a wreck, good god he could see it now, standing on the side of the road while his car berated him for crashing it, with hand gestures and all.

"No Cas I haven't messed with your car, I would have asked you first." Dean said as he looked over at his husband. "Would you like me to?"

Castiel didn't have to think on that at all. "No thank you," he backtracked when Dean's face fell and the car radio blasted some song about someone being ungrateful. "I mean maybe not today, but some time in the future."

The rest of the drive was in silence and when they got out of the car, the car took off. Dean watched it go with a sigh. "She is probably going to Ash's to get her backseat cleaned out." Castiel blushed when Dean said that, but he didn't say a word as he walked back to his apartment.

As they entered Castiel stopped when Gabriel jumped up from his couch. "Hey baby brother, how is the married life?" Dean looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything; he just walked into the kitchen and got himself a beer, while Cas and Gab caught up.

"Everything is fine Gabriel, what is wrong?" Castiel asked hanging up his jacket and taking Dean's when he walked back in. Gabriel looked at Dean for a second then back to Cas. 

"It's Michael, he thinks that he is a bad brother, both Raphael and I have tried to tell that he isn't, but you know Michael." Gabriel said as Castiel continued to look at him.

"I shall have a talk with him, please see to it that I have an appointment and call me in the morning with the details." Castiel said and Dean snorted from his place on the couch as he listened to Cas speak.

Gabriel glared at Dean, but then shrugged it off and nodded. "Thanks little bro, and Anna wants to know how many for thanksgiving dinner," when Castiel looked confused for a moment Gabriel nodded to Dean.

"Ah yes, I will get back with her as well, good night Gabriel." Gabriel nodded and left. Castiel collapsed on the couch beside Dean. "Well that was a fun night, had a good dinner, got fucked in the backseat of your car, and then told off by said car and now my brother is having a mental breakdown." Dean snickered as Cas leaned over against him.

"I love you," Dean said, he knew that Cas was not ready to say it yet, and was surprised when Castiel turned to him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Dean smiled and pulled his husband to him…

_This is all I have for this chapter; thanks again for the reviews, made me feel so much better. Impala will be described in the next chapter. _

_More to come…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Fifteen Family businesses_

_It started with a kiss _

Castiel sighed as he watched Michael bang his head on his desk. He had been here for all of fifteen minutes and if Michael didn't stop Castiel was worried that he would knock himself unconscious.

Michael lifted his head up only a couple of inches and Castiel tipped his head sideways with a smile, only to frown when the banging resumed. Cas jumped when his brother rose up and flew to his side of the desk.

"Forgive me little brother; I didn't know we were so hard on you." Michael pleaded with puppy eyes. At first Castiel looked around then rolled his eyes.

"Michael for the love of all that is holy, stop this now." Michael shrank back a little, but refused to let go of Castiel's hand.

"I can't, not until you forgive me," Michael sobbed as if his whole world was going to collapse if Castiel didn't. "Lucifer was right, I should have been born second, I am a horrible brother." Castiel was about to say something when the door to Michael's office slammed opened and in walked Anna.

"Good lord is he still acting crazy?" she said as she walked in seeing Michael crying like a baby.

"He has been like this since I arrived. Do you know what he is going on about?" he asked his sister. Anna looked at Michael as he drawled up into a fetal position looking for all the world that he was about to suck his thumb.

"Michael for the love of god stop acting like a two year old," Anna said almost with in kicking distance. "This is why Gabriel and I raised Castiel,"

"Did someone say my name? My god what have you done to Michael?" Gabriel asked walking in, behind him walked Raphael and Rachel. All three stood and watched as Michael curled more into himself. They all backed up when Michael sprang to his feet and launched himself at Raphael.

Castiel cringed when Raphael shrieked like a little girl and fell back taking Michael with him. Rachel who had been behind him fell back as well, but she didn't scream, she giggled at the scene they made.

"How I am related to you all is a mystery," Anna said as she helped Rachel up, leaving Michael and Raphael on the floor.

"Michael get the Hell off of me!" Raphael screamed as Michael refused to move. Finally turning and with help of Gabriel and Castiel, Michael was lifted to the couch.

"Fine, none of you appreciate me; this is what I mean when I am a lousy brother." Michael said as he huffed. "I am just the rich one in the family, you need me for my money, I bet if I didn't have that you guys wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Doctors get paid more than lawyers, I am the richest in the family." Raphael said as he looked at Michael.

"Good god buys enough about money, and I bet Castiel bets all of us combine." Rachel gasped, putting both hands over her mouth as Castiel glared at her. they both seemed relived when none of the family had caught that.

"Mickey, no one said you were a bad brother, you just never seem to get Lucifer's humor." Gabriel said as he sat down next to his brother. Raphael messaged his back as he too sat next to Michael. "And remind me to rank him over hot coals when thanksgiving rolls around,"

Anna turned to Cas who is just watching with amusement. "That reminds me, is Dean going to come to thanksgiving dinner with you?"

"I think that Dean wants me to visit his family this year, he has not talked about it yet, but I can see it in his eyes." Castiel said and wondered why everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Cassie, stop reading people's eyes, it a little bit crazy." Raphael said as he rolled his eyes as Michael gripped his arm. "Michael let go of me right now or you will lose an arm."

"You're not coming this year?" Anna was shocked; Cas always came to their parents home for thanksgiving. "You have to come, you always come, you better come or else." Anna was about to stomp her feet. Although she stopped when she saw the look coming from Cas's face.

"I will ask, but if my husband wants to have thanksgiving with his family then we will have thanksgiving with his family, I will of course come over afterwards, until then I will hear nothing more." Castiel said gathering up his jacket. "Michael, nothing is wrong with you, Lucifer is just being an asshole, ignore him, everyone else, I will see you on Sunday." Castiel finished as he walked out the door.

Everyone was silent after Castiel had left, "Well I guess he told us." Raphael said causing everyone to look at him…

"Ash, get your ass in here." Dean said over the phone. Seconds later the computer genus walked into his office.

"I know what you're going to say boss man, I heard it all from her last night." he said walking in.

"My husband is scared for life thanks to her, why in the name of hell did you put her in my car?" Dean asked as he looked at his best friend.

"I have toned her down and I wanted you to see the newest form of tech, if I can get that program right, they could be totally awesome." Ash said.

"That is great Ash, really great, but there is a problem, if this type of technology comes out, people from other countries could use it against the United States." Dean held up a hand as Ash was going to say something. "I kind of like it here, my husband lives here and he likes it, so I am sorry but the world is not ready for that, take her out of my car and into an unlinked computer." Ash looked defeated, but he nodded as he got up.

"Dude we could have been gods of the tech industry. At least let me work on her, make her more stable." Ash pleaded, finally Dean gave in. "fine, but if something goes wrong, delete her, I have a horrible feeling that I am about to star in a terminator movie."

"Gotcha boss man," Ash said as he left the office. Dean sat down looking over so files when Sam walked in.

"Why is Ash looking so depressed?" Sam asked as he sat down where Ash was sitting moments earlier.

"I took his favorite toy away." Sam nodded as Dean looked up at him.

"So I was thinking, thanksgiving is right around the corner and Jess is going to be cooking dinner, she is expecting you and your…husband at three." Sam said as he crossed his arms, he hoped that Dean didn't hear the slight hesitation in his voice when he mentioned Cas.

"No can do little brother, Cas's family always has thanksgiving together and they invited me this year, so tell Jess that I am sorry, maybe next year." Dean said, he wanted to take it back as soon as he looked over at his baby brother.

"You're not coming? You're going to Cas's family thanksgiving." Dean at first thought that he had broken Sammy, but he knew that he was about to pitch a fit. He needed to stop it before lives were lost.

"Look I will try to swing by afterwards, I'll bring Cas with me. Will that make you happy?" Dean said not really seeing a change in Sam.

"Do you really want to know what will make me happy Dean?" Sam asked, he knew that if he said what he really wanted then Dean would be pissed off again.

"As long as it doesn't start with divorce, then speak your mind." Sam looked away as Dean sighed.

"Look I will talk to Cas and see what time his family meets for dinner, hell he may want to make a good impression and decided to come to my family's thanksgiving dinner." Dean said. "It all I can do okay?"

Sam nodded knowing that if Cas wanted to stay with his family for the dinner, he couldn't say anything cause he knew that Dean would go. "That is all I ask."

"Then it is settled, now get out and go do some work, cars won't design themselves." Dean said waving his brother away.

_And this all I have for this chapter, thanks for reviewing and alerts, keep it up…_

_More to come, thanks for reading and please review…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Just want to gives thanks for all that reviewed and story alerted this story; you guys are all awesome…_

_Sixteenth, having a semi- quiet night _

_It started with a kiss… _

Dean arrived home well into the late evening; he smiled when he saw Castiel cooking dinner.

"Smells delicious there love." Dean said as he went over and kissed Cas behind the ear.

"Well thank you." Cas smiled as he felt Dean's kiss. "And how was your day at the office dear." He said receiving a swat on the ass for that.

"Fine and I had a talk with Ash, he is removing the program from the impala," Cas shuddered when he mentioned that. "And let me tell you that he was not a happy camper, but the program is going into a non connected computer for further research.

"I know that the program would have probably made more money, but it was just too weird, ya know?" Dean nodded as he sampled some of the gravy. He turned to his husband and took him into his arms.

"Have no fear my love, she will never hurt us again, or come in between our sex life again." Cas snickered as Dean said that, finally shooing Dean off of him he watched as his husband walk to the bathroom, he smiled as he finished dinner and started laughing again as he heard Dean singing in the shower.

After the quick shower Dean returned to the kitchen to see Cas sitting at the table with a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" Dean asked with a smile as he looked at his food. Cas just shook his head and turned to his food.

"Well I for one am going to devour this food, then I might watch some tv and then I will take you over the couch." Dean said making Cas blush a little. Dean was helping with the clean up when his cell phone rang. Drying off his hands he reached for it.

"Hello Sam," Dean said as he winked at Cas. He dodged a small wad of suds that Cas had flicked at him from his place at the sink. "No I haven't asked yet, and yes I know that thanksgiving is a few days away." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, even though he couldn't see it.

"Okay Sammy, I will ask right now." Dean turned to Cas. "Sam wants to know if you're free for thanksgiving or are we going to your family's place." Cas was about to say something when his cell phone went off.

"Hello Anna." Castiel said as he answered his phone. "No I have not asked, yes he is here now, no you can not talk to him, why? Because he is talking to his brother, hold on." Cas looked at Dean as Dean looked at him. They both snickered at the thought of just hanging up on their families and letting them stew over which family they were visiting for thanksgiving.

"Anna I will have to call you back, love you." Castiel said as he closed his phone as Dean said goodbye to Sam at the same time.

"I give them both a minute before they call back." Dean said pushing Cas against the sink.

"If they are smart, they will find us in the morning and demand an answer." Castiel said as he kissed his husband. "I thought we were going to watch some tv?" Castiel asked as he felt Dean's hand going down his back and into his pants.

"I think that I would like to stay right where we are." Dean said kissing Cas again picking up his husband and putting him on the counter.

"Like I said, you have this obsession with kitchens." Cas said as he tilted his head to allow Dean to kiss his neck making him shake a little. "Let's move this to the couch, I want to see what you're like when the tv's on." Cas smirked when Dean looked over at the couch.

"You have a point there my love, hold on." Dean said as he wrapped his husband's legs around his waist and carried him to the couch. And Cas was right, Dean was like a mad man when something came on that he liked. He would pause right in the middle of taking Cas when something interesting came on, leaving Cas panting and almost ready to cum. He had to smack Dean when his focus was more on the tv than on him and then Dean turned off the television and turned his husband over the side of the couch and started hammering Cas, making him see stars.

Dean tangled his fingers in Castiel hair as he jerked his hips in a rhythm that made Castiel moan even louder. Finally Cas couldn't take it anymore and shot out on to the couch, clinching and milking Dean making his husband slam forward and then stop.

"Damn Cas, that was awesome." Dean said panting from his orgasm. Cas just murmured something and then grunt as Dean pulled out. Then they both collapsed on the couch.

"Boots go away." Castiel said as his cat seemed to want to get on his shoulder. He held Dean in his arms and knew that if they didn't move they would fall asleep there. arching his back he pushed Dean up and marched him to the bathroom, where they cleaned themselves and then to collapse on the bed.

Dean pulled the covers over both of them as Cas settled into his arms. "Told you they would wait for in the morning, I just hope Anna won't send Michael over to see what our answers are."

"Oh yeah why is that?" Dean asked almost a sleep.

"Hmm because I tend to ride you in the morning," Cas said smiling when Dean smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I would like that." Cas didn't say anymore as he heard Dean's light snore. Placing a light kiss on Dean's lips Cas settled down and fell asleep.

_And this is all I have for this chapter, I am going to update Of angels and Stargates now so have fun reading, and as always review. Thanks for reading._

_More to come._


	18. Chapter 18

_It started with a kiss_

_Seventeen: Two families plot_

Sam knew something was up, for one Dean was avoiding him, and two Dean was avoiding him. That was something that Dean never did, even when he was pissed at him for something that he had done, when he went into a room and if Dean was in there, then Dean would leave and when he tried to corner him, Dean would give a lengthy excuse and run away. So yeah something was up, and it was two days before thanksgiving.

Sam was waiting at the bank for a teller to be free; he patiently waited as a bright red head was arguing with a teller. He snapped to attention when the woman said her name.

"And I told you, my name is Anna Novak and I need a new card issued in my name only." Sam remembered that Dean's so called husband was a Novak, and since he had looked in the phonebook for any Novak's and it was surprisingly void of that name, it could only mean one thing. Samuel Winchester, younger brother of one Dean Winchester gave a very evil smile.

Sam watched as the teller got to work on getting 'Anna' a new card, so he knew it was the perfect time to introduce himself. He was kind of a brother in law now. So he got as close as he could and when Anna looked around at him.

"Hi, um you don't know me, but I think that our brothers are married to each other." He winced at that and nearly left on account of that, but Anna just nodded looking at him.

"Your Dean's brother? I knew that Gabriel said that he had one, but damn you look nothing like him." Anna said as she looked him over.

"Well you know genetics and all that, you look nothing like Castiel." Sam said and Anna nodded once again.

"It's the hair, I had it dyed," she said and turned when the teller said something. Sam thought of his next question as Anna turned back around.

"So I am wondering something." Sam looked up as Anna said that. "Why my brother is having thanksgiving with you and Dean instead of us his family." Sam just looked at Anna in shock.

"Dean hasn't said if he was or not, he was going to talk to Castiel, but I had thought that they were going over to your family, or rather Castiel's." Anna looked away for a minute then nodded to herself, "I sent Michael over there this morning, he hasn't called me back, and so here is what I think we should do." Sam listened and then started laughing.

It was perfect…

_Sorry it's short, it probably the shortest chapter ever, Review please… thanks for reading…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy…thanks for the reviews_

_Seventeenth, the game is set to start…_

_It started with a kiss_

"Oh my god, is that all you two do?" Michael screamed as he walked swiftly into the living room. He squeezed his eyes shut as he collapsed onto the couch.

"What the hell did you expect? You come in my house early in the morning, what the hell else did you think we were doing, knitting?" Castiel said as he walked out of the bedroom tying up his robe. "What the hell are you doing here at?" Castiel looked at his clock and saw it was eight in the morning.

School had been let out early, so he was officially on thanksgiving vacation. Michael just shrugged. "Anna told me to come by and see what your answer was for dinner tomorrow night."

"I told her that I would call her," Castiel looked over as Dean walked out of their bedroom. He turned to see Michael watching Dean very carefully. "What!" both Michael and Dean stopped to look at him.

"Michael I promise to call her, just we were kind of in the middle of something." Castiel smirked when Michael flinched. He had told Dean that Michael would come in the morning, so of course both of them woke early and waited until they could hear Michael in the living room. It was priceless when Michael opened the door and saw that Castiel was on top of his husband.

"Fine, I'll see you later little brother." Michael said nodding to Dean on the way out. When he left Castiel and Dean looked at each for a minute and then started laughing.

"So what are we doing today?" Castiel said as Dean handed him a cup of coffee.

"I have to work, but I'll be home early, I just have to start kicking out people who I know will try to work the holiday to avoid family gathering." Dean said as he leaned over and kissed Cas.

"I think I will be extremely lazy today, hurry up and come back, I'll need someone to be lazy with me," Castiel said as he finished his coffee and when and sat on the couch. Dean smiled while he walked back to the bedroom and started getting ready.

When Dean was finished he walked back out and saw that Castiel was still sitting on the couch and Boots was curled up against him, he leaned down and kissed Castiel and walked out the door.

"Okay people, I want this building cleared out at ten today, so finish up what you started and start getting ready to head home." Dean said over the microphone, he had his cell phone ready to receive all the text that his employee would send him whining that they didn't want to.

"Guys it's the day before thanksgiving, I have a husband now that I want to spend time with. And that means you Ash." Ash looked pitiful as he closed down the screen he was working on, he didn't want to stop working, he hated family dinners and he avoided them at all cost.

Dean walked into Sam's office and sat down, his brother had not met him at the elevator, so he was worried that he was mad at him.

"Sammy, what are you doing, I thought you would be at home helping Jess with all the precooking." Sam looked over and smiled.

"Well I needed to get this done, and Jess isn't doing much today, mostly pie baking." Dean groaned at the mentioned of pie. He had to admit that Jess made some damn good pie.

"Well finish up, I want to get out of here at ten." Sam nodded looking back over his work. Dean looked confused, because he was for sure that Sam would try to talk him into coming to their house for the feast. In the end Dean just shrugged it off and left, Sam smiled when his brother had left.

Anna worked hard getting her stuffing just right, she had to admit that her helper for the day was working just as hard as she was. "Perfect," Anna announced as she opened the oven and placed the stuffing onto one of the racks.

"The apple pie is just about ready." Jess said as she finished crinkling the last side, Anna nodded and opened the other over door as Jess came over and placed the dessert on the rack. Both women looked at one another and smiled.

"I seriously hope that we can get through all this." Jess said as Anna paused in her cleaning.

"I had Michael go over there this morning, right about now Castiel is probably lazing around the house, he usually does on the day before any holiday." Anna cleaned up her area as Jess started cleaning hers.

Around ten thirty Castiel was woken up by the shutting of his front door, he smiled sleepily as Dean walked over, he lifted his head as Dean sat down then laid it back down on his husband's leg, Cas closed his eyes as he felt fingers running through his hair.

"I think we have a problem," Dean said making Cas look up at him.

"Why do you say that?" Castiel asked still looking up.

"Because my brother didn't say anything about thanksgiving, have you called Anna yet?" Castiel shook his head no. "Call her please, see if she says anything."

Castiel grabbed the phone and started dialing, as he heard his sister pick up with a cheerful hello, he too knew something was up.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Castiel started and paused while listening to her.

"Okay then, I guess I'll call you tomorrow to give you the time that were coming, love you too." Castiel said as he hung up. He looked over at Dean, "Yeah were in trouble," Dean nodded at that.

"If we start packing now, we can make it to the state line in a couple of hours." Castiel snorted as he thought about it. the phone ringing broke his thoughts about actually running.

"Hello?" Castiel groaned when he heard Gabriel talking. "But it's a holiday tomorrow, not that I don't want to, tell him that…Gabriel are you nuts, he won't go and I don't think I would feel comfortable with him being out there with us. Fine then we'll go," Castiel said his goodbye and then hung up.

"What was that?" Dean asked, Castiel just looked over at him with a sigh.

"That was Gabriel, apparently Raphael is going to try to learn how to hunt," Dean gave him a look. "He has a friend that usually hunts during the day on thanksgiving and he has been talking Raphael about and so now my brothers wishes us to have a, mans day out? He also wants you to come, said it would be a get to know you better."

Dean nodded a little then looked over at Castiel, "Have you ever shot a gun before?" Castiel just gave him a look.

"Of course, I have had a little training in it, but I will go if they want me to, if not I don't think I can take Raphael pouting." Castiel said.

"Okay then, I guess well go then." Dean said as Castiel nodded.

Anna smiled as she hung up with Gabriel. She looked over at Jess and Sam, "Plan worked just as I said it would."

_So the next chapter will be the hunt and it will be funny I promise and no, no one will be hurt, at least I don't think, but if they do they won't be hurt to bad…_

_Thanks for reading and more to come…_

_Review please_

_Meriadeth _


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay newest chapter is here, hope it works out okay._

_It started with a kiss _

_Eighteenth: Surprise!_

Has anyone ever had a sinking feeling that when you step out of your car that something was going to happen? Well Castiel is having that feeling right now.

Dean was actually excited to go hunting with Cas's brothers, Cas on the other hand was freaking a little. Sure he has shot a gun, Dean has also, but Raphael was a klutz, a smart one but a klutz none the less.

Gabriel had met them in the driveway when Dean pulled his car in and gave a few minutes to fluff his husband's ego about the nice ride he had. Michael was waving from where he was standing, and good god there was Raphael, in full hunting gear and wear.

As he got closer Castiel could smell something foul, he sniffed again and then asked about it.

"Oh my friend he told me to splash some deer urine on my boots, you are smelling that." Raphael said as he walked a little ways away. Michael just shrugged when Cas looked over at him. Dean had just walked up and smiled at everyone, pulling Cas close to him as he did.

"Well are we ready?" Michael said as he walked up to the man that was going to teach Raphael to shoot a deer. He was still reeling about what happened yesterday and he thought if he didn't see his brother and Dean then it would help, eventually anyway, he hoped.

Castiel looked at Dean and they both walked along beside Gabriel, he still had a feeling that something was going to happen.

And two hours later he was right.

"Damn-it Raphael, what the hell were you thinking?" Castiel fumed as he paced the hospital lounge. Michael was watching as Castiel pace and then looked over to his pale brother, Raphael was still in his hunting wear, but with out the boots. The hospital made him take them off when the odor became too much.

"Cas calm down, Dean is fine, it just grazed him that is all," Gabriel said and then flinched when Castiel glared at him.

"I know it was just a grazing wound, but he is getting stitches, my husband is in the emergency room of this fool's hospital getting Stitches." Castiel said as he pointed at Raphael. He turned when the doctor came out with a limping Dean.

"Well fifteen stitches later, the man is ready to go." The ER doc said as he gave Dean a pat. Dean was all smiles as Castiel came up and hugged him. Michael winced a little and Gabriel cooed. Raphael stood up and walked over to him.

"Dean, I am so sorry I shot you, if there is anything I can do…" Raphael said as he looked quite scared as Castiel gave him a death stare.

"I need to get him home, well see you later, much later." Castiel said as he started walking Dean out of the hospital. Michael grabbed Gabriel with a look of panic on his face; Gabriel gets it and then is out the door and running up stopping Cas and Dean before they can get to the car.

"What is it Gabriel, I am sure that Dean is in pain right now, I need to get him home." Castiel said as he looked at Gabriel.

"Lets us help you, I am sure that Dean can't drive, not with all those painkillers, look let me drive, Michael and Raphael will follow us and you can sit in the backseat with your hubby." Cas narrowed his eyes at Gabriel for a second, then he nodded and helped Dean into the backseat of the impala.

Gabriel looked over and gave Michael a thumb up and got in the driver's seat. Raphael was on his phone texting Anna as they got in the car.

"Okay guys, that was Raphael, he says that everyone is fine, it was a slight graze, and they are on the way." Anna said as Rachel looked relieved and Sam sat down hard on his brother-in-law's couch. Jess came over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay the table is set and the food is prepared and dished and on the table." Rachel said going down her mental check list as she looked at the table.

It had been difficult getting the extra table in to Castiel's apartment, Boots had watched from his place on top of Anna's shoulder. He would look over at Sam as if mentally calculating how high he had to jump to get on his shoulder.

Anna rushed around to make sure everything was ready, and cleaned a little of Castiel's apartment. It wouldn't do to have thanksgiving dinner in a dirty house; she didn't have to do much since Cas had obviously taken cleanliness from their mother's side of the family.

Anna's phone chirped telling them that the others had arrived, smoothing down her dress shirt she smiled as she heard the door opening. But then she frowned when she saw that Gabriel was walking backward directing Cas and a limping Dean.

"I thought you said it just grazed him." Anna said as Castiel jumped and nearly let Dean fall when he heard her speak.

"Anna what the hell are you doing here?" Castiel asked as Dean murmured about something smelling good.

"Well since you hadn't told anyone of your plans and Dean was being crypt with his, Sam and I made plans to come over here for dinner." Anna said as Castiel looked around, he nodded to Sam and Jess who were on his couch.

"Sammy, hey you're here and Jess sweet Jess, and look at you; you look so pretty, I am so glad you married my baby brother." Dean said drunkenly. The drugs apparently kicked in when the shock of being shot wore off.

Sam looked at Dean with a look of fear on his face, his brother still high on drugs could tell these people what he did for a living, or worse what he was worth, he knew that Castiel already knew, and he was still upset about that.

"Sorry about that, his pain meds kicked in, I am just going to lay him down," Castiel said as he tried to take Dean into the bedroom, only to have Dean slip out of his hands and walking, well staggering into the kitchen.

"I love turkey," Dean said taking a bit. The others just watched as he dipped the entire turkey drumstick into the gravy and started munching down.

Castiel looked at his drugged husband with hopelessness, but he just shrugged and sat down also. The others smiled as they too sat down.

Anna gave a brief thanks to the wonders of drugs, Dean even being as high as he was, still made Cas sit down at the table. So what if he destroyed the turkey by yanking the drumstick off. They were having a good dinner together as a family.

_Well what do you think? Did you like it? I was thinking off ending this story here, but then I was thinking that I wanted the story to go on, there is Christmas and New years ahead, but then again, this story could get to thirty chapters lol…_

_Well tell me what you think, please review. _

_Thanks for reading…_

_Meriadeth_


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay here is the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews that I got for the last chapter…_

_Hopefully you'll like…_

_It started with a kiss._

_Twentieth, old haunting, fresh starts_

_Part one… _

If there was one thing that Castiel hated the most, it was tests; he hated them with a fiery passion of a thousand suns. And judging from the many whimpering and groaning, his students didn't like them either. But it was time and he had to give them, so as he sat at his desk reading the paper he would occasionally look over at the clock, his classes were only fifty minutes at a time, and he would dismiss the ones that got done early.

He was still kind of pissed off that Dean had went to work that morning, thanks to his idiot brother and his inability to shoot straight had caused his husband to stay in bed over the weekend. Castiel in a fit of worry almost called Raphael to come look at his husband several times, he knew that the reason Dean wouldn't wake up was because the only time Dean was awake, Castiel would give him painkillers and that would knock out anyone.

They had argued the night before, about Dean wanting to head on back to work, and he didn't think that Dean was ready, but his husband had made a good point, saying that all he did was sit anyway, and it wasn't like he lifted anything more than a book. Of course Castiel had pointed out that some books were heavy, causing Dean to roll his eyes and tackle him to the bed.

_Ah memories…_

"Mister Novak? I don't understand this question." So deep in thought he didn't see one of his students come up to his desk, and he blinked as he looked up. Castiel explained how to do the problem, but didn't give the answer. The boy recognized the answer and smiled and rushed back to his desk.

Sometimes it paid to be a teacher, he gazed at the clock, twenty more minutes till his next class…

Dean rubbed his face as his stress induced headache got a little worse, Sammy was being more of a bitch than normal, Ash wasn't making any sense when he tried to explain something, and his wound ached like a tooth. If he had anymore stress he would will all his money to his husband and them happily fling himself out of his office window, but knowing his luck Sam would run down and catch him before he made it to sweet oblivion.

He didn't want to admit it, but maybe, just maybe Cas was right and it was too soon to return to work. Even with comfortable chairs his side still hurt and sitting in them made his back hurt. It just didn't want to end today. He so wanted to take a pain pill, but he didn't want to walk around scaring his employees with his drunken episodes.

He was about to call Cas and tell him that he was heading home when Ellen burst threw the doors looking like the hounds of hell were nipping at her feet, "We have a problem,"

"What is it; please if it's Ash then I don't want to know." Dean said looking up. Ellen looked to the door again and then shook her head.

"It's a whole lot bigger than Ash," Ellen said as she went behind him, Dean turned to look at her, but she just nodded to the door and as he turned back, his heart stopped.

"Hello darling." Flinging himself off the roof sounded a hell of a lot better than facing what had just came into his office.

"Great, now I'll have to disinfect everything," Dean groaned as his ex walked up to his desk.

Lisa Winchester, well former Winchester, them having been divorced for a solid year now, was standing at his desk with a fake smile on her face.

Dean thanked all the gods that were wondering around that he had finally gave into Sammy wants when his brother made Lisa sign a prenup. It saved him and she got nothing in the divorce except a small allowance. And when he said small he really meant it, after all she was the one to cheat on him.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Dean asked not looking at her, but at the file he had opened. Lisa looked at Ellen, but Ellen just smirked at her. One of Dean's rules was that someone had to be in the room when he was with Lisa, sometime when Ellen wasn't available, it was Jo, and Dean always loved that the younger woman wouldn't hesitate telling Lisa exactly what she thought of her.

"Well I came here to ask if you would like to go to lunch, but your watchdog might not be happy about that." Lisa said as she smirked when Ellen glared at her. Dean looked up and turned around when Ellen growled.

"Just tell me what you want so you can leave, and if it is money you want, sorry no can do." Dean said and did a small victory dance in his mind when Lisa's smile dimmed.

"Look I know that you hate me, but think of Ben, I need some help." Lisa said. Dean bristled when she mentioned her son, he calmed when Ellen placed her hand on his shoulder in support.

"Well since Ben's not my son, I don't see what this has to do with me?" Dean asked and then held up one hand as Lisa opened her mouth, "I don't want to hear it, unless the boy is sick and in the hospital." Lisa huffed as she sat down. Dean made a mental note to change the chairs in his office.

"Please, Jake ran off and I'm broke and Ben needs clothes." Lisa said as she looked down, Ellen's grip tightened when Dean felt his resolve crumble.

"Damn it, okay tell Ellen his sizes and I'll have her shop, because I know you, you will just go out with your friends and buy something and Ben would do with out." Dean said as he handed Lisa a slip of paper.

Lisa snatched the paper and ripped it up in front of him, and he smiled when he had called that one, Ellen smothered a laugh as Lisa stood and walked out. Dean let a breath go as Ellen walked to the door. "Thanks Ellen, you're going to get a raise for that."

"I better, god that woman just makes me want to bath in Clorox." Ellen said as she walked out. Dean leaned back in his chair, picking up the phone he called Cas.

Dean smiled when Castiel answered his phone, "hey babe, yeah, it is beginning to hurt, and yes I'm going to head on home, so see ya when you get there." Dean made kisses over the phone and chuckled as he hung up. Getting up he grabbed his coat and walked to his door.

Ellen looked up as Dean walked out and then nodded when he said he was leaving, "Oh hey tell Sammy I left, maybe the stick that crawled up his ass this morning will dislodge with the news." When Ellen laughed as she waved him goodbye, he entered the elevator, but then he stopped the door and peaked out again. "And have someone move all the furniture out of the office, I'll send Cas over to make arrangements for new ones." At Ellen's nod the doors closed and Dean went home.

Castiel finally stood from his chair and stretched the kinks from his back from sitting to long, he packed his things and locked up. He was heading over to Dean's office to see what kind of stuff he wanted to get for his husband's new office furniture. He asked what was wrong with the furniture he already had, and he didn't understand when his husband had mumbled something like a she-beast had sat down and soiled everything.

He greeted Ellen as he walked up to her; he turned when Sam walked out with a few movers carrying out his desk. "Hey Cas, Dean is probably going to be out for the rest of the week, so we're taking this time to paint his office, come with me to see the colors Dean had picked out, he said what ever you like was golden to him."

"Ah, very well," Castiel said as he followed Sam into the office. Most of Dean's stuff was in boxes that were covered with a plastic tarp. Some of the painters were already laying down tape and the entire floor rug was covered in plastic.

As they looked over the paint and then some brochures on furniture, Castiel jumped when the door was opened and Ellen came back in a panic. Castiel looked to both of them and they were both a little pail as they looked at the door.

"Where is he, I want to speak with him now." Castiel turned around when he heard that, and he saw a young woman standing there with a hateful look. Chilled from her ice look, Castiel walked over.

"Dean, is he the one you want to see?" he asked as Lisa looked over at him. "He went home for the day and won't be back until next Monday, I can give him a message as I am going home as well."

"And just who the hell are you." Lisa snarled at Castiel making him back up a little. Sam walked up, and tried to engage her in converstation, but she just shrugged him out of the way. "I asked you a question, who the hell are you."

"I am Castiel Novak, Dean's husband." he brought out his hand as if to shake, but lowered it when she started laughing.

"Good one, you guys almost had me." Lisa said as she continued to laugh, "Now come on tell me who you are really."

"I told you, I am Dean's husband, we were married a few weeks ago." Castiel said confused as Lisa stopped laughing and turned to Sam.

Sam flinched when Lisa looked at him, and he found great pleasure when he nodded. But then went pale again as Castiel asked who she was.

Lisa smile really big and answered. "Dean is my ex-husband." 

Casteil felt his blood go cold…

_Oh my, tsk, tsk, tsk…_

_To be continued, thanks for reading, and please review…_

_Meriadeth…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Here is the next chapter, hehe. Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. _

_It started with a kiss_

_Twenty-first: old haunting and fresh starts_

_Part two _

Dean rolled over and sat up, yawning as he looked around, he noticed that he had slept most of the day as the sun was about to set, looking at the clock he saw that it was six and he wondered if Cas was home yet.

Getting up he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, he stopped when he saw that his husband was sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing out here in the dark?" Dean asked walking towards the couch. Castiel didn't say anything, but Dean saw that he looked in his direction.

"I take that the she-beast, that ran you out of the office today was your ex-wife?" Castiel said in a low voice.

Dean flinched when he said that, "Oh honey, I was going to tell you when you got home, but you didn't wake me up.'

"I know, you were out like a light and I knew you needed your rest."

"Well, I take it that you met her?"

"I think the term she-beast is a little too tame for her, I was thinking cold hearted bitch." Castiel said as he smiled a little when Dean snorted.

"She wasn't always like that, she use to be very sweet." Dean said remembering the young woman that he had met so long ago, "We were married for like eight years,"

"No kids?" Castiel asked, because he needed to know if Dean would one day choose the son over him.

"Nope, she told me that she never wanted any, it was the only part that I disliked her for." Dean said, "But I guess being married to a workaholic changed her,"

"What happened?" although he had somewhat of a clue he didn't want to make any assumptions.

"She cheated, got knocked up, she tried to pawn off the kid as mine, but I knew he wasn't when Sam tried to get a paternity suit," Dean said sitting back, dragging Cas back with him.

"And I take she fought it?" Castiel said cozying up to his husband.

"Oh yeah, tried the whole, were so in love that it just happened, but Sam had told her that it was a bunch of bullshit and that he had proof that she was cheating, which he did, I think that Sam is a little obsessed with anyone I date or married," Dean said smirking when he saw the look that his husband was giving him.

"Well I do hope that he doesn't start with me, because my brothers wouldn't take too kindly to him doing that, and Michael might take him to the cleaners," Castiel said and smiled widely when Dean just looked at him. "Michael may be a kind hearted, but when one of his brothers or sisters is having problems of a legal matter, he is like a bulldog with a piece of meat."

"Well let's hope that Michael doesn't chew my brother to the bone," Dean said jokingly. Castiel leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'm starving, dinner?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded.

"Hey lets go out, it's too late to cook and frankly I wanna do you in the car again," Dean said smiling when Castiel blushed.

The next day Castiel met again with the painters on how he wanted his husband's office painted. As he was leaving Lisa stepped off the elevator, he just smiled and waited for her to come to him.

"Well looks like we met again," Lisa smirked when Castiel just shrugged. "You do realize that he was on the rebound from me when he married you,"

Castiel just smiled as he shook his head. Stepping in the elevator he raised his eyebrows when she joined him.

"Did he tell you anything about me, when you too met?" Lisa asked when Castiel just looked over at her.

"Well not really, but then it was a short dating and engagement." Castiel said thinking short didn't really do it justice, maybe tiny, did a few hours really count?

"Well we were in love, but he just wanted someone to warm his bed, and keep his house clean." Lisa said as Castiel smiled, still refusing to speak again.

As the elevator stopped Castiel went to leave, but Lisa grabbed his hand. "He'll love you until he has a reason to move on, then he'll leave you to pick up the pieces of a broken heart, I loved him and he left me with nothing but an empty house and broken dreams, is that what you want for yourself."

Castiel looked down at the hand that was holding him and then looked up. "Well I guess that we will see when we get there, but there is something that makes us different." Castiel said.

"And what is that," Lisa asked as she let go of Castiel's arm.

"For one, I am a man, and two, if I get married, it's for life and I won't go out of my way to hurt someone when they stay late because of work, I actually love a hard working man." Castiel said as Lisa shrunk in on herself from his words.

"Oh and furthermore? Dean wasn't on the rebound when we married. Like I said I married him a few weeks ago, and I had met him only four hours before so nice try though," Lisa paled when he said that and Castiel smiled as he turned.

The secretary on the ground floor looked up with a big smile as Castiel walked by her.

"Madeline, if there are any messages for Dean, please have them forwarded to my home, Dean is still resting, good day, Lisa I do hope that we never met again." Castiel said as he waved leaving a fuming Lisa in his wake…

_More to come as the story is not over yet, I do think that this story will never be completed as it goes..._

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review..._


	23. Chapter 23

Wow has it really been several months since I updated this story? I am soo sorry about that, hopefully this chapter is to your liking.

_Chapter Twenty-two_

_Maybe baby?_

Castiel walked around his classroom looking over his student's shoulders. He knew by the groans that this pop quiz was not prepared for and the kids just wanted to be at home for Christmas.

Yes it was Christmas holidays as his students had all brought him something. He wondered if all the other teachers had received something.

"Okay class time is up, please turn in your quizzes and then you may leave for your next class." Castiel said as some of his students started marking questions whither they were right or wrong as others stood and gathered their stuff and dropping the tests on his desk as they left. He wished them all a Happy Christmas as they did.

As he was locking up for the holidays he shuddered with a cold chill, looking up as he closed the door and groaned wondering which one of his siblings was thinking about him.

He hoped it wasn't Gabriel…

Sam walked out of the elevator to see Ellen fretting at the door to Dean's office.

"Thank god you're here; I was going to call Mr. Novak, but he screamed at me not too." Ellen said as she spotted Sam.

"What's the matter? I just saw him a couple of hours ago. He was fine," Sam said as he went to the door and opened it.

Ellen walked in beside him, when he had gotten the call, all Ellen would say was that he was pacing and had been hollering over the phone and Sam thought it could have been Cas.

The scene he had now was Dean's office looked like a tornado hit and the owner of said office was now laying on his back on top of the desk.

"Dean! What the hell is going on?" Sam ran to the desk to make sure his brother was alright.

"Oh Sammy, nothing is wrong, at least I think, I'll know more when I go home." Dean said grimacing as he was helped to a sitting position.

"What do you mean you'll know more when you get home?" Ellen asked as she bent over and picked up a paper.

"Lisa is giving Ben up, putting him up for adoption." Dean said picking up a picture of the little boy.

"I'm not going to really like what you're going to say am I?" Sam said, not really wanting to here it.

"Probably not seeing how you don't like the fact that I am married." Dean said as he righted his desk lamp.

"Dean," Sam whined causing Ellen to smirk at the youngest Winchester. "I think by now you know that I like Cas a little, but look, you have only been married for what a month and a half? I don't think that Cas is going to like having a child so soon."

"Well we won't know until I get home and ask now will I, but don't worry, I'll call you with his answer." Dean said as he straightened up his papers. "Oh by the way…I am heading to the school. I promised Cas that I would pick him up on the last day of school.

"Holiday party is tonight, you will be there right?" Sam asked following Dean and Ellen out of Dean's office.

"Of course I will, and Cas will be with me." Dean said as he kissed Ellen and waved to Sam as the elevator doors shut.

"Soooo Cassie, how is the new hubbie working out for you?" Sarah from the English department asked as she grabbed a hold of him and wouldn't let go.

"He is fine; actually he is supposed to be here by now." Castiel said as he attempted to remove Sarah's hand off his shoulder. The staff party was in full swing and the wine was flowing and he knew that Sarah loved wine.

"Oh does that mean we get to meet him today?" Sarah asked and then she turned around and much to Castiel's dismay started screaming to the top of her lungs that everyone was going to meet Castiel's husband.

Castiel blushed to the roots of his hair when the other teachers raised their glasses and yelled back.

"Well if that wasn't encouragement I don't know what is." Castiel spun around when he heard Dean's voice. And he blushed for an entirely different reason. He had thought that Dean would have had enough time to go home and change, but apparently he didn't as his husband walked in carrying his black long coat and wearing the black suit that made his heart speed up.

He scanned the room and all his colleagues were watching, some with stunned expressions on their faces when they realized who he had married. He smiled as the blush faded and grabbed his husband's hand and waving to the others as they left.

Dean laughed when he was dragged out to his car and stopped swinging Cas against the car door and kissed him in the parking lot of the school. He smiled again when Castiel groaned when wolf whistles could be heard from the window of the school and when he looked over he saw that Sarah and a few others were almost hanging out of the window.

"Please kill me, or get me the hell out of here." Castiel groaned as he opened the door and got in.

Dean just laughed when he got in and started the engine. Castiel sunk into the seat as they drove pass some school girls also giving him the thumbs up. He was going to have to transfer to another school as he knew that when he came back, he would be teased.

"Oh come on babe, a little affection never hurt anyone." Dean said as they pulled out of the school. As they stopped at a little corner deli and Dean got out and went in to buy lunch.

Castiel jumped when Dean's cell phone started ringing and he looked at the id and saw that it was Sam calling. He should have let it go to voicemail, but he considered Sam a friend and decent brother in law so he answered.

"Hello Sam, Dean is just in the store." Castiel started, he listened to Sam saying something about a party and if they would come about thirty minutes early. "Yes I will tell Dean, goodbye." Castiel said as he hung up. He turned and smiled when he saw Dean coming out with a large bag.

As Dean got in the car he handed Cas the bag and he started to drive back to the apartment.

"Hey did you get me the Ruben?" Castiel asked as he searched for his sandwich. He was hungry and didn't feel like eating the stuff that the cafeteria had made for the Christmas party at the school.

"Of course I got you the Ruben, I know you like it and I wouldn't get you anything else." Dean said as he took his sandwich out of the bag, he paused a minute to turn down their street.

"Oh Sam called." Castiel said as he took a big bite of his sandwich and nearly choked when Dean swerved and hit a curb. Coughing, he turned and watched as Dean paled a little more. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry babe, thought I saw a squirrel, you know me, brake for animals and all that." Dean said as he stared straight ahead of him, finally they pulled up to Castiel's apartment; they didn't get out as they were eating.

"God that was good," Castiel said as he crumbled the paper and threw it in the bag. "So what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing," Dean waved it off with a small laugh. "So what did Sam want?"

"Something about arriving at the Christmas party thirty minutes early." Castiel said as he shrugged. Once Dean was done with his lunch, they both got out and walked into the apartment complex.

As they entered Castiel's apartment, Castiel hung up their coats and Dean walked into the bedroom shucking off his suit coat as he did, Castiel followed and pinched him hard as he walked by.

"Hey!" Dean screamed as he smoothed down his pants. Castiel just smirked at him. Dean followed Cas into the bathroom and smiled as he saw Cas turning the water on for a shower.

"And just who invited you to my bathroom?" Castiel asked with a ghost of a smile as Dean started undressing.

"Well we have a party to go to, so I thought that you and I would take a long hot, steaming shower together." Dean punctuated that with a kiss to Castiel's neck making the other man shiver slightly.

"Maybe…" Castiel said as he moaned when Dean's hands came around his waist while his husband still nipped at his neck. "Dean, come on, the water is running."

Soon they arrived at Dean's office building, they both smiled as Ellen and Jo walked over to them. Castiel left to see some of the decorations as he was the one that helped pick them out and Dean stayed in his office going over some last minute preparations.

He looked up when Sam walked in with a lovely looking Jessica on his arm. They greeted each other with a smile, but that smile soon vanished when Sam started in on his questions.

"So have you asked Cas yet?" Jessica rolled her eyes at her husband's enthusiasm and shook her head as she left to find Castiel.

"No not yet and I don't want you to say one word," Dean said as he glared at his younger brother, Sam just raised his arms and walked out of the office.

"Well the workers should be here in a few minutes, we better get you and your lovely husband ready." Ellen said as she walked in.

"Yep," Dean said as Castiel came back in. "were ready to go." He added as he grabbed Castiel's hand and walked with him to the door. When Dean opened it they came face to face with Lisa.

"Oh damn." Dean snarled at his ex-wife. Castiel just looked at both of them and was about to excuse himself from this when Lisa smacked Dean across the face.

"If you for one second think that you are going to get my son, then you are mistaken." Lisa snarled as Castiel looked shocked. "You didn't want him when I was pregnant, why would you want him now?"

"Okay for one, I never said I wanted him, they called me." Dean countered causing Castiel to look at him. "And you cheated on me with an asshole that left you when he realized that all that money you were bragging about wasn't yours." That almost got him slapped again, but luckily he caught her wrist and shoved her away from him.

"Oh right, like you didn't have them call you the minute I walked out the door." Lisa said placing her hand over the wrist that Dean had grabbed.

"Get out. Or so help me I will call Jo up here and I doubt she would have no problem throwing your ass out of here." Dean threatened and Lisa huffed as she turned around and walked to the elevator. She turned once more with a glare.

"If you want him, I want two million dollars." With that she left. Dean closed his eyes to rein in his temper. As he opened them he swallowed hard as he looked over and saw Castiel standing there with a questioning look.

"Two million dollars? A kid? Dean what the hell was she talking about?"

Dean groaned as he knew that he had a lot of explaining to do…

To be continued

Thanks for Reading and please review…

Meriadeth


	24. Chapter 24

Soo sorry about the long delay…no computer at all, my husband has one but he told me that I wasn't allowed to write my smut on his computer, prude right? But here is the latest chapter and hopefully I will be able to write out all my stories that have went on for so long without an update.

_It started with a Kiss_

_A little loving…_

To say things were stressed was an understatement; Dean was nervous all through the party. He didn't know what Castiel was going to say when they got home. The party itself was going great, Castiel smiled at everyone being the perfect host.

After Lisa left and Castiel had turned to him, Dean would admit that he got choked up when telling Cas about Ben. If Dean had his way they would be getting Ben from Lisa tomorrow, but the way Cas's eyes widened when he told Cas.

The only thing is that Cas didn't actually say yes or no, it was a let's talk about this later…much later.

It had been a quite ride back to their apartment, Dean sat outside for a few minutes when Castiel almost jumped from the car and ran inside. When Dean entered the apartment was silent, no shower, no movement at all from the bedroom.

Dean walked around the living room; he was trying to avoid Castiel for the moment. He didn't know if he wanted to talk, finally giving up he walked into the bedroom and stopped dead when Cas was sitting on the side of the bed with a thoughtful look.

"Babe…you got some deep thinking go on huh…" Dean said as Castiel looked up at him, he swallowed hard as he turned away to take off his jacket.

"Dean…" Castiel started. "I was five when my mother died. I was ten when my father died, Gabriel and Anna raised me."

Dean was confused, Cas had already told him that when they had first met. "Babe?"

"I was the baby of the family, all my brothers and sisters were gone from the house when I was a kid, and it was very lonely. The house that we have Sunday dinners, when I was growing up, there were no kids in the area for me to play with." Castiel stopped when Dean kneeled in front of him. They intertwined their fingers.

"If you want a child, this Ben then we'll have to move, and he will have to have playmates." Castiel said and Dean felt a surge of hope well up inside him. "I have been thinking about it the whole evening…"

"Should I get in touch with the bank Monday?" Dean said already making a mental note to call Sammy and gloat.

"No!" Castiel said as he stood up making Dean fall back.

"What? Why?" Dean asked still in shock a little.

Castiel had been walking to the bathroom when he turned around. "You can't buy children, its illegal and morally wrong, children are a blessing, not something that should be bought at a store like some kind of accessory."

"Well she is not going to let us have him without the money, I will pay," Dean said as he stood up and gathered his sleep pants from the bathroom.

"Look let's just talk to Michael and see what he says okay? Castiel said as he already retrieve his sleep pants and was now on his way to brush his teeth. Dean leaned against the door and watched his husband do his last minute things before going to bed.

Castiel went out to check over the apartment while Dean was brushing his teeth. He was in the kitchen pouring coffee and water into the coffee machine for the morning when he looked up and saw Dean walking to him.

"What if Michael says for us not to buy him. Cas I watched this little boy being born, I thought he was mine the entire time she was pregnant." Dean said as he came over and put his arms around Castiel and just held on tight.

"It must have been very difficult when you found out that he wasn't yours." Castiel said as he held on to Dean's hands and leaned back against the solid frame of his husband. "Come on…let's go to bed, I'll call Michael in the morning," Castiel said as he pulled Dean to the bedroom.

As they lay down Dean couldn't wait for the morning.

Castiel loved the Christmas holiday…no school until the New Year. As he woke up he noticed that Dean was already out of bed and he could hear the news being played on the tv screen. Getting up Castiel went to the bathroom for his first pee and washing his face. When he walked to the living room he spotted his husband sitting on the couch with a folder open and was marking something down. Cas smiled when he saw Dean look up and right to him.

Dean winked at Cas as his husband walked to the kitchen. Boots was sitting on the counter and Cas looked over at his bowl and saw that there was food already in there, Dean fed him this morning. Grabbing Boots the Cat, Cas glided through the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine as he spun around and headed toward the cabinets. Letting Boots drop to the ground he grabbed two coffee cups and when he turned he almost jumped out of his skin when he was like two inches from Dean's chest.

He looked down to hide his flushed face, but didn't fight it when Dean tilted his head up with kiss.

The kiss lasted for a good few seconds when Dean leaned up and grabbed the coffee cups from Cas and sat them down next to the coffee maker. "Guess what." And before Cas could ask Dean was kissing him and running his hands on his sides making Cas lean into Dean.

"I just talked to Sammy…" Dean breathed out against Cas's neck. Dean smiled when he heard the sharp intake of his husband as his hands brushed against something.

Cas really couldn't concentrate on anything Dean was saying. Not with the hands that were now sliding under his sleep pants. Not to mention to soft nips to his neck. He jerked when Dean's hand grabbed a hold of his dick and started messaging it gently, Cas rolled his hips and tried to breathe through the pleasure that his husband was making him feel.

Dean lifted his head up and looked right at his husband's flushed face. "And I told him that I was going to be out of the office today… do you know what that means Cas?" Dean said as he started easing his way down his husband's body.

Castiel couldn't speak. His hands were turning white where he held on to the counter; finally he forced himself to move one hand to the top of Dean's head, caressing the fine short hair of his husband.

"That means that we have the entire day to ourselves, no one will come here and I can just love on my husband alllll day." With that said Dean engulfed his husband's dick and heard with a smug feeling as his husband screamed.

After having morning sex in the kitchen, after their coffees and morning showers, they headed off to get breakfast and then over to see Michael. Castiel had already called and informed Michael's secretary that he was coming.

After breakfast and a fast quickie in the restaurant's bathroom they headed off to see Michael.

Dean looked around the spacious office of Castiel's oldest brothers. The man took pride in his family as there were pictures of Anna, Gabriel, Castiel, Raphael. One pic was from Rachel's graduation and it had an older couple standing beside her and Dean realized that he was looking at Cas's parents. The mother had an obviously pregnant belly when the picture was taken.

Dean attention turned when Michael came into the room, Castiel stood from where he was sitting and hugged Michael when he came over.

"Tell me Castiel, what has you and the husband coming over on this fine cold day?" Michael greeted Dean with a handshake.

"Well we wanted some information," Castiel started and smiled when Dean sat down beside him and he reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Okay, I'll help in any way I can, just name it." Michael said getting comfortable in his chair.

Castiel had explained everything, from Dean's job to Lisa's son and by the end of it Michael was looking at Dean in shock.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about Castiel finances anymore." At a quick glance over at Castiel Michael cleared his throat. "Not that I worried about it before." He amended.

"Okay I see where this is going, if you want to go the long way then call the authorities, you have witnesses, she clearly stated that she wanted the money, short way…pay the money but get it in writing that she is to never have any contact to either of you or the baby." Michael said being truthful. He had heard of other cases where the mother would sell the babies and couples who were desperate would pay anything.

"Could you draw up a paper? Something I guess…I really don't know what to do now." Dean said as Michael nodded.

"I'll have my people draw up something, I can't really tell you what to do, the right thing would probably be harder for the boy and of course for the both of you." Michael said as Castiel stood up.

"Thank you Michael, for understanding and the information, I'll call sometime within the next couple of days, I want someone to witness her signing the papers." Castiel said as Dean stood up and shook Michael's hand again.

"Get Anna to witness, so if this Lisa ever wants her kid back Anna will kick her ass…" Michael said laughing as Castiel smirked. He was thinking along that line.

Dean and Castiel entered the elevator and slumped against each other, as Dean held Castiel he smiled.

They were going to be parents…

_Thanks for reading and cya around _

_Review please and more to come _

_Meriadeth _


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi there! I'm back, still a few issues with my computer and I am kind of upset that ffnet took down one of my stories. I was going to put it back up, but sadly it was one of the stories that was lost when my main computer fried…_

_Here is the next chapter, hope you like…_

_It started with a kiss…_

Castiel was paranoid. He had a right to be, they were just now pulling up to Lisa's hotel and he could see that she was standing at the doors with Ben in her arms. Dean sat for a moment biting his lips as he too stared out the car door.

"Well I guess I'll go in." Dean said and Cas nodded, Anna was in the back seat and rolled her eyes as she got out with Dean. They had asked her if she would witness for them and she had agreed. Michael had pulled up the necessary paperwork and told them what everything meant.

They were really doing this. Four days before Christmas and they were buying a baby.

Dean walked into the hotel and nodded to the staff as they knew him. Lisa waved him over and he placed down an envelope and the paperwork as Anna stood towering over the woman. Anna might not have any children of her own, but she loved them and couldn't understand why anyone would want to get rid of theirs.

If Lisa was nervous about that or feeling anything, she hid it well.

She looked in the envelope and then nodded, handing the baby to Anna while she sighed the papers everywhere Dean had pointed to. After Anna had signed her line they both noticed that Lisa was gone and Dean was shocked to see the envelope was still on the table. He looked to see if he could see Lisa, but she was gone and then he smiled.

Anna looked confused and then in amazement when Dean showed her the check for two million dollars that was still in the envelope.

"I think I hold a new level of respect for Lisa." Dean said as he looked down at Ben.

Cas couldn't help but jump when the doors opened and then he saw Dean in the backseat fastening Ben in. He turned and looked straight ahead as his nerves jumped making him sick to his stomach. Swallowing a few times he turned again and this time he smiled when he saw his sister smiling while looking down at the toddler.

Then something occurred to him that made him terrified. Cas didn't know what to do with a two year old. He was a high-school teacher; the only children he came in contact with were teenagers, teenagers who could take care of themselves.

"Don't look so worried Cas, we helped raise you so Gabriel and I will help you." Anna said playing peek-a-boo with Ben.

"Now I really am worried. Are you sure we did the right thing?" Cas said as Dean got back in the car.

Of course Dean laughed at that. But Cas could tell that he was a little worried too.

When they got home, Anna with them, their apartment was full. Gabriel had just finished painting the spare room a lovely shade of power blue, Cas had picked it out and Dean only gave a few manly grunts about it being kind of girly. Cas ignored him.

Rachel, Anna and Jess had taken Cas out and shopped for baby supplies. A crib that could be made into a toddler bed had been bought and put together thanks to Dean paying for it to be put together at the store. Toys and puzzles as well as clothes were scattered all over the apartment.

They had just stopped by to pick up some stuff and then all of them were heading over to Sam's house for a dinner and where they would stay for a couple of days so the paint smell had time toleave. Sam had told them that they could stay for Christmas and since they had had Thanksgiving at Cas' then they were having Christmas at his.

As they drove Cas would peek back at the now sleeping boy.

"Are you sure were doing the right thing? I mean with the paperwork, Lisa won't be able to see him." Cas always thought that no child should be without his mother, but it appeared Lisa wasn't cut out to be a mother.

"I just can't believe that she just left without the money, I guess she really wanted what was best for Ben." Dean said as they pulled up at Sam's.

As Cas got out of the car he waved to Jess as her and Sam was coming over to greet them. Anna and Rachel just pulled up following behind them were Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael.

Soon the house was filled with laughter and food. Enough that it made the table bend a little, there was food for all and Cas knew that it would probably be served for brunch tomorrow and lunch.

Dean noticed that Cas was always standing away from Ben and looked terrified every time they came close. He wanted Cas to feel comfortable with Ben, but as soon as they came near Cas would make up some excuse to leave and then come back like five minutes later.

"Hey babe?" Dean called out and Cas turned around looking everywhere for Dean. His brothers all smiled at that. As soon as Cas saw Dean coming with Ben he tried to make himself disappear, but this time he saw that his way was blocked by Michael and Raphael and they were both giving him the look.

The, "you're not going anywhere look". It was a look that he had seen far too many times in his youth.

Having no place to go he swallowed just in time for Dean to hand over Ben. And Cas held his arms out just in time to have Dean place Ben in his arms. If he had just stood there Ben would have fallen to the floor and that would have probably gotten Cas killed.

"Hold him for a sec, gotta pee." Dean said dropping Ben in Cas's arms and running to the bathroom. Dean stayed in there for a good five minutes and when he came out making his way to the great room he smiled when he saw Cas sitting on the couch with Ben sitting on his lap and they were looking at each other.

"Hey there," Dean said as he came over, he waved when Cas went to hand Ben back. "I think that he looks comfortable sitting in your lap." Cas just smiled and moved over to where Dean was and they both just sat there making funny faces at their son. They whole house was filled with family and tasteful Christmas decoration as well as the huge tree that took up most of the front window.

As Cas looked down at his new son. He had a feeling Christmas this year would be a happy one and when he turned to see Dean, he knew that the feeling was mutual

_To be continued…_


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for your reviews…I enjoyed reading them…

_It started with a kiss._

Dean walked in the front door and smiled when his two year old son latched onto his leg.

"Hey there little man." Dean said as he tickled Ben's tummy making the child squeal with laughter. It was an infectious laugh and it had Dean laughing along with him.

"Cas?" Dean called out as he picked Ben up and walked to the nursery spotting the bent over form of his husband, he stayed quiet for a few seconds just admiring the view.

"Oh there you are…" Dean said as he smiled when seeing his husband cleaning up the toys from Ben playing. Cas turned and smiled picking up the last toy and placing it on the shelf.

"I thought I heard you coming in," Cas said as he walked up to Dean and kissing him on the cheek. Dean looked a little surprised by the peck, but smiled looking to Ben.

"Yeah well, being the boss means that you can leave anytime you want, and I missed the both of you guys so I came home early." Dean let Ben down as he was wiggling to get to the floor. Instantly the toddler went running for the living room, giggling the whole way.

"He has not stopped since he woke up Dean," Castiel said as he walked into the living room and stopping to see what Ben was watching. He sighed when he saw it was Barney that purple monstrosity, but shrugged when Dean walked in behind him and smiled when he saw Ben dancing along with the music.

"I have a fear Dean that we will have to have a Barney party when he turns three." Cas said as he shivered with that thought. Dean only laughed and slapped him on the ass.

"Hey did you leave a note saying that your sisters were coming over?" Dean asked leaving the living room and going to the kitchen. Cas was still watching Ben dance around, but nodded for the question.

"Yeah they want to see Ben and basically spoil him rotten; they called it aunty rights or something." Castiel said walking to the kitchen; he pulled a couple of cookies out before calling for Ben.

Dean watched as Ben came in running, snatching the cookies and running back to the television before he could miss anything. Cas yawned and reached for the fridge to pull something out for dinner, only to stop when Dean came up behind him, putting his arms around him.

"Why don't you go rest, you've been here all day with him, let me keep up with him for a while." Dean said as he nibbled on his husband's ear, causing Cas to gasp with a small moan attached. Cas nodded when Dean let go and gave Ben a pat on the head as he walked to the bedroom. He was asleep the second he fell on the bed.

Dean smiled as he sat on the couch to watch Ben touch the tv while trying to talk to the purple dinosaur. He jumped at the knock on the door and got up to see who it was.

"Well hello ladies." Dean greeted Rachel and Anna, both carrying what looked like an entire store with them.

"Hey Dean," Anna greeted coming in with Rachel behind her. "Aw…there is my little man right there. Ben come here and see what aunty Anna has bought you."

The little boy ran right to her and almost fell into the bag with his haste to see what they had gotten him, Dean smirked as he was reminded of Lisa, she loved gifts.

"Where is Castiel?" Rachel asked looking all around her.

"Sleeping, he's been here with Ben all day so I let him have a break." Dean said as Ben came over to him babbling and holding a teddy bear with wings.

"Well I wish we could stay longer, but I have to get home." Anna said pulling out more toys and letting Ben run around screaming, making Dean flinch while looking towards the bedroom door.

"Oh don't worry, if Cas is really tired then the man can sleep through anything." Anna said folding the bags and putting them under the sink.

"Well it's a good thing that I wasn't that tired." Castiel said rubbing his eyes and yawning. Rachel laughed and came over.

"Hey dada, tough day?" she asked cleaning up a little bit.

"You have no idea how much energy a two year old has." Castiel said nodding and Dean snickered at the look both of the sisters gave Cas.

"I think we have an idea, remember young man who helped in raising you." Anna said as she came over to hug her baby brother.

Castiel blushed and looked away while the others laughed. Soon the girls left after giving Ben big hugs which he loved. Dean ordered something from the pizza place a couple of blocks away. He looked at the clock when a knock came from the door.

"I just ordered the damn thing, don't tell me that they fix it and plan to cook it here." Dean asked as Castiel snorted while making a salad. Going to the door and opening, and almost got knocked over when Lucifer and Michael came in a rush.

"I told you that they have a kid." Michael exclaimed as Lucifer looked shocked.

"Hello Michael, hello Lucifer." Castiel greeted coming into the living room. Lucifer just looked at the toddler and then looked at Cas.

"Congratulations little brother, you have without a doubt secured a husband and a child all in about two months, Bam, instant family." Lucifer said clapping his hand, making Ben jump.

Ben didn't know what to make of these new people, so he ignored them and went to his bedroom for some more toys. Dean followed after his son to see if he could get the child to play in the room for a little.

Cas smiled watching Dean as his husband sat on the floor in what had to be a thousand dollar suit. "So what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh well, Michael told me that you had a son and I just had to see this for myself. Again congrats…" Lucifer answered while digging into his pocket.

"Here, get the little tike something for me, because I know that I will miss this Christmas." Lucifer said handing Cas a hundred dollar bill.

Cas nodded while stuffing the money in his pocket, he knew that his brother's schedule was unpredictable and he often missed Thanksgiving and Christmas. He knew that he would see Lucifer at New Years, due to the fact that his brother always thought that if you are with family at the beginning of the year then you will always have them when the last of year was coming around.

"I'm sure that I will get him a lot of gifts and I'll send you the pics of him opening your gifts." Castiel said and Lucifer nodded walking to the baby's room and watching from the door way.

Michael looked around at all the toys around the living room. "So I see that Anna and Rachel have been here." He said as he helped Cas pick up the toys.

"Yeah, they were here for a while." Cas said as he walked into Ben's room with his hands full. He looked around and wondered where he was going to put everything and groaned when Michael came in with his arms full.

Wonderful and they still had Christmas to go through. They were going to need a bigger house.

After Lucifer and Michael left it was just the three of them and Castiel had text Gabriel and Raphael asking if they were coming over, Gabriel said he was out on a date…_finally_. While Raphael's secretary texted back that Raphael was in surgery and she doubted it as he still had his rounds at the hospital.

By then the pizza was there and they sat down to eat. Both parents laughed as Ben wore more of his food than actually eating it. It was still cute though.

Bath time came and both Dean and Castiel discovered the joys of having more water on them than in the tub, and thought it was a good idea to invest in some bath toys.

They both collapsed on the couch after Ben had blessedly fallen asleep.

"My god I am too tired for sex…" Dean groaned while Cas snorted.

"Come on big man, just think, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I asked Anna if she could watch Ben for us while we went shopping." Castiel said grabbing Dean by the hand and pulling him up. They did their nighttime routine and settled in the bed.

Dean rolled over and placed his hand with Cas's and laced his fingers with his husband. When Castiel looked over at him, Dean shook his head and kissed him on the forehead.

They were asleep within minutes…

The next day, Anna came by early and told them to take their time, and that she would look lovely in a diamond necklace, causing Cas to roll his eyes and Dean nodding, while making a note. Dean knew she was kidding, but this was his first Christmas with his husband and his family and he wanted to impress them, after all. He had all that money and it wasn't like he was going to go broke.

"Okay, just remember if something happens, were just a call away." Dean said as he followed Cas out the door.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the mall, it took them thirty minutes looking for a parking spot.

"I hate Christmas shopping, I always got Ellen to order online," Dean said waiting for a car to back out of the spot that had two other cars waiting behind him.

"It's not so bad Dean, I dislike shopping altogether so I guess we'll both be miserable." Castiel said getting out of the car. Dean was walking beside him and then linked their hands together as they walked into the mall.

"So, where do we start?" Dean asked as he shrank back in fear at seeing how many people were there.

"I was thinking toys first, and then I have to get something for my brothers and sisters, and you have to buy something for Sam and Jess." Castiel said as they headed into the nearest toy store.

They manage to get some decent toys and bath toys, with Cas using the money Lucifer gave him, he also found out that Dean loved remote control cars and the man had bought four of them.

"You do realize that he is not going to get those until he is much older." Castiel said as they walked to a jewelry store.

"Who said they were for Ben?" Dean smiled while sitting the bags down as the lady at the counter greeted them.

Dean had told him that he always bought Jess some earrings and he was getting Anna and Rachel some as well.

He didn't have to worry about Sam; the car that his brother had always wanted Dean had bought earlier that week. Cas bought Gabriel a gift card for the candy shop, Michael he bought a special engraved pen set, and he got Raphael a pocket watch, he got Anna a scarf and Rachel, well she was always difficult to buy for so he got her a mall card, knowing that she could go anywhere.

After carrying all the gifts they had gotten, not to mention all the gifts that Dean had already brought to the car. They were finally finished and were going to eat something for lunch when Dean stopped and stared. Castiel looked confused and looked in the direction and his breath caught when they saw Lisa walking with a man that looked like he could have been rich, she noticed them and pulled the man away from them, not even acknowledging them.

"It's her loss Dean, come on I'm starving." Castiel said as he watched Lisa fade into the distance.

"She gave her baby up for a man?" Sometimes Dean didn't get other people, but nodded when he knew that Cas was right.

She had made her choice. Ben was theirs and he would never know what his mother did.

It was the least he could do…

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

It started with a Kiss

This was not how Dean wanted to spend his first Christmas with his husband, yet here they were in the emergency room of the local hospital. It wasn't as bad as the first visit, no one had been shot, but Ben had taken a tumble out of his crib when he became too bored with sleeping. And Castiel had woke and jerked out of the bed before Dean could really comprehend what was happening. The wailing of his son had forced him to wake even faster and when he made it into the nursery Castiel had already grabbed their son and was cooing him to keep him calm.

So the emergency room wasn't too overly crowded and Raphael had taken one look at his brother and waved them on back. Ben was getting a CAT scan to see if there were any problems, although Raphael had given some minor tests, Dean thought it was best to do the other tests, Castiel had agreed.

"Like I said the test came back normal, you have a healthy boy." Raphael said as he handed over his nephew. Ben was giggling and playing with his stuffed monkey that his uncle had purchased for him from the gift shop. Castiel breathed in relief and took his new son from his brother.

"Will you be able to get away from work long enough to join us at Sam's place for Christmas?" Cas asked as he was starting to load up Ben in the back seat.

"Yes, Dr. Milton is coming in around 4 and Michael is picking me up and we will join you there." Raphael said as he closed the door to the car. Castiel nodded and with a goodbye, Dean pulled away from the hospital.

"Thank goodness that I decided to take the big gifts over to Sam's last night." Dean said as he turned on to the street that Sam and Jess lived on. Castiel nodded and turned back when Ben giggled, he smiled when he saw that the monkey was hanging upside down. He turned back when Dean pulled into the driveway and Sam was walking out to the car.

"Hey is he okay?" Sam asked as he opened the back door, he unhooked Ben from his car seat as Castiel reached back and grabbed the diaper bag. Dean had opened the trunk and was pulling out left over gift for Castiel's brothers and sisters.

"Are any of my family here yet?" Castiel asked as Ben made a move to get into his arms, Sam reluctantly handed him over.

"Yeah Rachel is here already, she's helping Jess in getting everything ready for dinner, Anna called, she is on her way with Gabriel," Sam said as he walked them into the house.

Dean took a deep smelling breath as the scent of fresh baked pies wafted around the house and smiled.

"Oh good, my favorite, apple pie," Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

"There is my sweet little handsome man right there." Rachel said while walking out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dishtowel. Ben smiled and wiggled causing Castiel to hand over his son to his sister.

"Merry Christmas!" a loud voice echoed around the room and Castiel turned to see Gabriel walking in with Anna right behind him. Sam waved but continued to wrap some last minute gifts that he had bought for Cas's family. He was getting better at accepting Castiel and was sure that the man wouldn't hurt his older brother.

"There is my little man…" Gabriel cooed as Rachel walked in with Ben in her arms. Gabriel reached out and snagged his nephew and twirled him around in the air, making Ben laugh out loud. Anna reached out and placed a small kiss to her nephew's little hand before she walked into the kitchen to place all the stuff she had made for the dinner.

"Well seems to me that we have lost our son to your family Cas…we made need a couple more in a few years." Dean said with a wink. Castiel just smirked as he walked into the kitchen.

The smells coming from the room would make a diabetic cuss his terrible luck. Plates of cookies lined the bar as well as fudge. Castiel's mouth drooled hungrily and then realized in all the confusion and panic this morning involving Ben, they hadn't had any breakfast.

"Hey Rachel, can I ask a favor?" Castiel smiles as his sister looked over at him.

"You may ask, Cas." Rachel said with a small smile for her younger brother.

"Can you watch Ben for a few…so Dean and I can go out to find something to eat? If I stay here all the chocolate will be gone and… Dean stop that." Castiel said as he slapped his husband's hand as the man was trying to grab a cookie off the bar.

"Sure baby brother, I'll watch him while you eat…" Rachel said as Gabriel came back in giving Ben a ride on his shoulders.

Castiel snagged Dean and the two made their way back out to the car and was down at the 24hr coffee shop down the road, place made awesome breakfast sandwiches. They were greeted by an old motherly woman and sat down in a small booth. Looking around they saw mostly old truckers drinking coffee and the cook waved at them from behind the grill.

"Alright sweeties…Merry Christmas boys, what can I get ya?" the woman 'Helen' asked as she placed down two glasses of water.

"I'll have a scrambled egg and bacon sandwich with a cappuccino please." Castiel asked with a smile, Helen nodded writing it down. Dean ordered the same but with a cup of coffee. They sat there while having a small conversation. But Dean could see something was on his husband's mind.

"Million for your thoughts love?" Dean asked as the waitress walked back over to the table bringing their drinks.

"Oh nothing…just thinking that this will be our first Christmas, just glad we're not celebrating it with one of us intoxicated or drugged to the gills." Castiel said with a small smile. Dean looked over with a smile remembering thanksgiving.

Dean could understand that…Castiel still couldn't remember their wedding properly…some pieces were still missing, and Halloween was even crazier with the staff party dressing up and getting drunk, you would have thought a teacher's life was somber and dull, but get them together with costumes and liquor and you have one strange party…Thanksgiving was so not his fault, he was the injured party and really he didn't know he had the tolerance of a gnat for pain killers.

The waitress returns again and this time she has their food and the conversation stops in favor of eating.

They're on their way back when Dean sees something in his rearview mirror and wonders if he can make a call…he'll worry about that when he talks to Sam about his idea.

Dean reaches over to link his hand with his husband's and catches Cas's attention. He smiles as they reach Sam's house again. They sit in the car for a couple of minutes, just holding hands, and they meet half way and share a small kiss. Dean holds Cas to him for a few more seconds.

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure this Christmas will be great…" Dean whispers and Castiel just nods and gets out of the car. Dean watches for a second, he holds out a finger as he pulls his phone out. Castiel just shrugs and walks to the house, pausing to let Sam out as he enters.

Castiel hopes Dean is right, and when he looks over at his son, still laughing while hanging upside down, he begins to believe that it will…


	28. Chapter 28

_Okay so I guess I can say…I'm baacckk…hopefully for a while at least, until my computer fries again or my internet goes out…seriously I live in the boonies and the only internet we can get is satellites, still not an excuse, and I am sorry for the long wait for updates._

_Were Diamonds in the Sky isn't doing so hot, but I will continue it…and I will be remaking Us against the world…but it would seem that I am stuck on Of Angels and Stargates…so I'll have to see what I can do about that one…_

_Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten from everyone even though I haven't been updating my stories…thank you all._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter… _

It Started with a Kiss

Castiel looked over at the front door when Sam walked in alone. He was about to go outside to see what was keeping Dean, but Sam grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"He said he forgot something, he'll be back in a few." Sam said as Castiel looked down at the hand that was holding on to him.

"Forgot something, on Christmas day? Nothing is open right now." Castiel said as Sam let go of his arm. Of course Sam wasn't looking at him, and when he turned he saw Gabriel standing there with a look. Castiel just rolled his eyes at his brother. Sam just shrugged and backed up a little, and flinched when Gabriel came over.

"Is everything alright?" Gabriel asked, Sam shook his head and walked away from both brothers and headed to the kitchen. Anna came out holding Ben, and noticed the tension that was still in the air.

"Everything okay you two?" Anna knew that even though Cas was now in his thirties Gabriel still held on to a little overprotectiveness to their younger sibling.

"Yes Anna, everything is fine…right Cas?" Gabriel answered as he walked back into the kitchen, only pausing to give Ben a little tickle along the way. Anna followed his movements then turned back to Cas.

Castiel was looking out the window and wondered where his husband had gone, he didn't like the fact that Sam had been vague about where Dean had gone, but there was nothing he could do now, Dean was already gone. He knew that his husband wouldn't go to the office, it was shut tight with it being the holidays, Sam had made sure that during the Christmas holiday Sam key coded all the doors so Dean or anyone else couldn't get in.

"Cas, where is Dean?" Anna asked as she came closer to her brother. Castiel shrugged his shoulders as he took Ben from her.

"I don't know Anna, Sam said he forgot something, I don't understand, he would have told me if he was going anywhere." Castiel said as he cleaned a bit of chocolate off his son. He vowed he would kill Gabriel if he couldn't get Ben down for his nap later.

"Well maybe he went to get something for the party…maybe he's gone to get more wine." Anna wondered. They had plenty of wine so that wasn't it, but she wasn't about to voice that, Cas looked nervous and she just wanted to see Castiel happy.

"Ugh…if he gets more wine…were all going to be drunk…like Halloween." Castiel said as he put Ben down and watched the toddler run over to the TV just in time to see the Barney float coming down the street. Both he and Anna smiled when they saw Ben dance around.

Dean hated to just leave Castiel alone for just a second on their first Christmas, especially when Cas had been hoping for a family get together. But he was standing outside the jewelry store waiting for the manager to come and open the store so he could get one thing. The owner and manager knew him and knew the size of his bank account so even on Christmas day they had totally agreed to open the store just for him.

As they say…money talks and believe it or not, his money spoke volumes and at length…

"Ah Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry to keep you…" The manager said as he stood in front of Dean, the man was trying to hurry with the door as Dean told him that he was in a hurry over the phone.

"I want to thank you for doing this on a holiday. I just need one thing okay?" Dean said as he walked into the store with the manager walking in right behind him.

"It's not a problem, would you like some wine while you look around?" that was always asked when they knew that the person walking in had money.

"No thanks, the hubby doesn't want anyone to drink much today, and I am saving myself for the huge feast that is waiting for me when I return." Dean said as the manager nodded.

It took a whole twenty minutes for Dean to find what he was looking for. And with it a small fortune for the purchase and an extra three hundred for the manager as a thanks, Dean walked out of the store and back to his car and was on his way back to Sam's.

He winced when he saw Castiel sitting on the couch with a sleeping Ben in his arms.

"Dean! Where the hell did you go?" Castiel whispered as to not wake up his son.

"I just forgot something, its okay babe, nothing that a small drive didn't fix, but I'm here now and we can now party." Dean said as he walked over and placed a kiss on Castiel's lips and a soft graze across his son's head.

As Dean walked in the kitchen he stopped when he saw the look Gabriel was given Sam and wondered what the hell was going on there. Sam just looked relieved that he had returned and turned to help Jess with something.

Anna and Rachel were sitting next to Gabriel trying to calm him down.

"Okay what did I miss?" Dean asked and he watched Sam stiffen and Gabriel looked a little more pissed off.

"Sam, you want to first? Or do I want Gabriel to go first?" Dean asked as Jess finally noticed the evil looks coming from Cas's brother, then she too looked over at Sam.

Sam refused to turn around again and that made Jess lean over to look at her husband's face. Then she looked back at Dean.

"Gabriel doesn't like it when people and it doesn't matter who it is, grabbing a hold of me." Castiel said as he walked into the kitchen. Dean snapped a look at Sam. Castiel rolled his eyes again as Gabriel seethed quietly as the full force of his glare hit Sam right between his shoulder blades.

"Sam, why did you grab a hold of my husband?" Dean asked and he raised a hand to Cas when the man tried to come forward.

"Look I didn't mean to grab him and my hold wasn't strong, but he was going to walk out the door to look for you." Sam said finally turning around. "Gabriel is just overreacting."

Anna looked over at Castiel and relaxed when Cas nodded to what Sam was saying and smacked Gabriel on the arm.

"Gabriel, stop glaring at Sam, he didn't hurt Cas, and for god sake leave the boy to defend himself, Its Christmas and I want to enjoy the festive family holiday." Anna said and Gabriel deflated and nodded as Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Meerrry Christmas." Came a loud voice from the living room and Castiel ran to the living room to shut up Michael before he woke Ben, of course he was too late and Ben hated being woke up as the toddler raised up and started to cry.

Castiel glared at Michael as his oldest brother looked ashamed at waking his sleeping nephew, but following him was Raphael laden down with gifts.

"A little help please?" Raphael said under the pile of gift causing Castiel smirk as he picked up his son who was still whimpering while rubbing his eyes.

"Okay…now that everyone is here…let the feasts begin." Dean said as he came up behind Cas, while Anna and Rachel walked over to help their brother.

Dinner was a huge affair, Jess who had done most of the cooking had out did herself, the roast was delicious, and in Dean's opinion the pie was awesome and Gabriel seemed to have forgiven Sam as they both laughed at the gag gifts that was passed around.

Ben screamed with every new gift he got and Dean showed him how to play with the remote control car, much to Castiel's disbelief.

Anna loved the necklace and the earrings that Dean had gotten her, Rachel loved the gift card and Michael looked like he was one the verge of tearing up when he saw that Castiel had gotten him the pen set. Raphael laughed when he opened a gift of a video on hunting, and knew that Dean had gotten it for him.

Castiel was shocked when he got a nice jacket from Sam and Jess, and the normal gift cards that he got from his family…they had stopped buying him gifts a long time ago.

"Well it looks like that was all the gifts." Sam said and looked down at his destroyed living room. Ben was fast asleep on the floor laying in a bed of wrapping paper. It was getting late, almost eleven and everyone was full from the dinner and the left overs were safely tucked away in the fridge out in the garage.

"Ah, just one more Sammy," Dean said as everyone was standing or heading off to the rooms that they were assigned too. Anna stopped as did the others and turned to see what Dean was talking about. Castiel had already stood up and was about to pick Ben up off the floor when he too stopped and turned to see Dean looking at him.

Sam smiled and winked at Jess when she turned to him. He made a motion for her to watch Dean.

With Castiel's attention on Dean, he cleared his throat.

"Castiel, love of my life, my husband, I just wanted you to know that you have made me the happiest man alive. And I know that our marriage was rather sudden." Dean paused and saw Michael taking a video of this on his phone. "But I am glad that you stuck it out with me, even threw all the bullshit we had to deal with Lisa. You have become my lover and my best friend, and well I just wanted to know, if you'll do it again."

Castiel's eyes widened when Dean got down on one knee and held open a box with a solid silver ring in the middle. Anna raised her hand to her mouth as Rachel had tears in her eyes. Michael nudged Raphael, both of them with smiles on their faces.

Dean looked up into the blue eyes he had fallen in love with and took a shaking breath. "Will you marry me again? This time we'll have the whole family there watching."

Castiel was breathing hard as he got closer to the ring and Dean, and he hit the floor in front of Dean.

With tears in his eyes, Castiel nodded too afraid to speak. Dean smiled as he took off the cheap ring that he had bought at the chapel and replaced it with the new one. Castiel just looked at the new ring and a tear finally broke free and rolled down his face.

"Of course I will marry you…again." Castiel whispered and Dean smiled and Sam whooped and started clapping as Dean hugged his husband giving everyone thumbs up.

Gabriel, who had been quiet up to this point, looked over at everyone with the largest smile on his face…

"I think we're going to have a wedding."


	29. Chapter 29

Just saying…I hate writers block, enjoy the chapter…

It started with a Kiss…

Castiel sighed as he unlocked the door to his and Dean's apartment with a sleeping Ben in his arms. Christmas and New Years had passed and it was back to work for the both of them and that meant yearly reviews for Dean, and of course that meant he was busy in the office and Cas hasn't seen his husband except for hurried good morning kisses before Dean shot off to work.

The wedding was planned for summer…mid-June maybe, Cas was thinking Canada, but he heard Dean mention Hawaii for the honeymoon. Didn't matter to Cas none…anywhere with Dean was fine with him.

The apartment was empty, just like Castiel had thought it would be, after laying Ben down on the sofa and putting a pillow on the floor in front of the toddler, Castiel went in to the bedroom to get out of his school clothes and start on something for him and Ben to eat.

Coming back out Castiel checked on Ben and smiled when he saw his son still sleeping. Castiel still couldn't believe that he was a dad…it sometime shocked him when Ben would run to him and holding on to his leg or clinging to him when he was being shy or scared. It made Castiel wondered if he had done this with his father or mother, he knew that he never did with Anna or Gabriel.

Just about the time he pulled the meat out of the fridge he jumped when the door flung open and Dean all but ran in the house. Castiel blinked when Dean mumbled something and ran to the bedroom. Castiel followed Dean into the bedroom, blinking more when he noticed that Dean was packing a bag…

"Leaving me already? And here I thought we were good in this relationship…" Castiel smirked when he saw Dean looked up in horror.

"Oh no baby…I'll never leave you…" Dean stated, but hesitated when he looked down at his suitcase. "Well I have to leave and I am going to explain when I get finished. Okay?"

"If its business related…I understand," Castiel said with a frown…he didn't want Dean to leave; it was bad enough that he never saw his husband in the first place…but out of town, state? They haven't been really apart since their marriage began.

Castiel was in the kitchen cooking up a couple of hamburgers when Dean came out, Castiel's smile dimmed when he saw Dean putting his suitcase down beside the door. Castiel sank into his Dean's embrace when the man walked over and placed his arms around Cas.

"I'm only going to be gone for two days…if you want I can pack Ben a bag and take him with me…" Dean whispered into to Cas' ear.

"No…he's fine right here and why do you have to leave?" Castiel whispered back closing his eyes as he felt the kiss on the side of his face.

"A couple of workers were hurt when one of the machines overturned and now I have to go see the families of the workers and give assistant. Sammy is going with so Jess said if you need a break from Ben she will be alone so she can babysit.

Castiel nodded and jumped when he heard the bell from the door. Looking over at Ben who was still sleeping and told Dean not to wake him…and be safe.

As soon as Dean was out the door, Castiel looked down at the hamburgers he was frying and turned off the stove…he wasn't hungry anymore.

It sucks that someone was hurt and Cas knew that Dean took his workers very seriously. The best health insurance, the best pay for the work that they do…no one would dare to go against Dean Winchester.

Ben woke up around 6 and they played together and Castiel was bored and called Anna.

"Help me I'm all alone with a toddler…lets go have dinner…" Castiel moaned over the phone and heard Anna's soft giggles. They agreed to meet at a little pizzeria; Castiel knew that Ben would love it.

The first day with Dean in Kansas…Castiel woke up late and had to get Gabriel to come over to take Ben to daycare on time and him to work. He knew that this day was going to be the hardest to get through. Ben wasn't cooperating and it had taken a phone call to Dean's cell phone to get Ben to do anything. Finally Gabriel arrived and Castiel left with Ben still talking on the phone and just made it to school. The kids didn't have a problem with him being late.

That night had been worse…Ben missed Dean and even a phone call hadn't worked and had pitched a fit the likes of which Castiel had never seen before and if Rachel hadn't been over, he would have been frantic when Ben started holding his breath and then turning blue, but Rachel was strong and she put Ben in the shower to cool his temper off and well they had both been soaked by the time Ben was sleeping having cried himself to sleep with a helpless Castiel sitting beside him on the floor.

The second day was a little better, Ben woke up in a good mood and loved on Castiel all morning and as they got ready to leave Dean called, saying that he was on the next plane out and everything had been settled and that he missed the both of them. Castiel was happy for the rest of the day, even his students were happy…it was just a happy day for all.

Dean arrived back at his apartment around noon. He knew that Castiel was working and Ben was in daycare. He was tired from the flight and he hated flying so it always left him drained when he got home. Sometimes he disliked his work. The money was great and all, he could have anything he wanted and could give Ben everything he wanted. And he had a gorgeous husband that he would defiantly give anything and everything that he wanted.

But surprisingly Castiel didn't ask for much. He still clipped coupons, which Dean hates, because they have money and they didn't need any help. Dean wanted to buy Castiel a new car, but Cas had vetoed that idea due to the fact that there was nothing wrong with his. Dean wanted to get Cas new clothes, but Cas didn't want anymore, due to closet space, which was getting fuller with all of Dean's suits.

Trust Dean the billionaire to find a man that didn't like to shop.

Dean snapped awake when he heard the door handle turn on the front door and smiled widely when his eyes zeroed in on his husband with their son in his arms.

Dean got up just as Castiel let a wiggling Ben down and he bent down to his knees when Ben launched himself at Dean with squeals and laughter. It made Dean's heart go supernova when Castiel smiled and kissed him.

"Welcome home my love; I trust everything is alright in Kansas?" Castiel asked as Dean put Ben down on the floor to give his husband a hug.

"Yeah, everything is fine; the guys are going to be okay." Dean said as he backed up a little to let Castiel sit on the sofa with him. Ben was running around playing. "I missed you so much…" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear.

Castiel smiled as he felt his body respond. "I missed you as well. Ben missed you more than I did I think. The day after you left…good lord, luckily I had Gabriel and Rachel with me…I had no clue what to do..." Castiel smirked as he remembered the epic fit Ben had thrown.

"I'm sorry babe…I should have taken him with me, but I think if I had I would have had to deal with him missing you." Dean said as he looked over and saw Ben on the floor of his bedroom playing.

It was getting late and jet lag was setting in for Dean as he started yawning. Pizza was the dinner of choice, even when Castiel had protested that he and Ben had already had pizza this week, but like always Dean won when he response to that was _everyone eats pizza a couple times a week Cas… _

Ben demanded that Dean was giving him his bath and reading his story, and Castiel had agreed, even though he made better animal sounds than Dean…he knew that Ben wanted to be sure Dean was going to stay.

After two stories and a small cup of water, Ben was passed out, snoring so cute that Dean took a video of it with his phone. He was coming out of Ben's bedroom when he saw Castiel bent over picking something up off the floor and he realized that they hadn't had sex in a week…and a half.

Dean's mouth watered as he gazed on his husband very sexy ass, and he closed Ben's door and walked over to where Cas was and was standing right behind him in a matter of seconds, pressing against his husband.

Castiel raised up and went completely still as he felt Dean's body come up behind him and shivered when arms wrapped around him from behind and a warm puff of breath swirled around his ear. Licking his lips Castiel turned his head and Dean gave a smirked as one hand went lower.

"What else do you have to do before we go to bed?" Dean asked in a whisper, and Castiel gave a small whimper and cleared his throat.

Castiel turned his whole body while bringing his own arms up and around Dean, his gaze was hot and hungry, "Everything is done…let's go to bed." Castiel whispered as his lips met Dean's.

It was a slight struggle to get from the living room to the bedroom as both of them didn't want to stop kissing. And when they finally made it to the bed, Castiel's shirt was off as was Dean and they were both trying to get the other's pants off.

Castiel was the first to release and ran to the night stand and grabbed the lube while pulling the rest of his clothes off, and he licked his lips again as he saw Dean standing beside the bed in all his naked glory. Castiel threw the lube on the bed and got on the bed and was met by Dean in the middle. Castiel yelped when he was suddenly lifted and dropped down on the bed with Dean between his legs and then Castiel was lost in pleasure as he felt Dean's hot mouth and tongue licking the side of his dick.

Arching his back, Castiel's legs shook as he put a hand up against his mouth to keep his screams at whisper level as to not wake Ben up. He cried out as he felt his body seize up and he couldn't say anything as Dean ripped his orgasm and he was coming so hard that he thought he was going to lose consciousness, but Castiel didn't have time as he suddenly turned and his hips were lifted and Castiel flung his arms out when he felt Dean's fingers up inside him.

Castiel bite down on his pillow as he felt Dean pull his fingers out and he sucked in a deep breath when Dean entered him and started slowly thrusting in. This is the part that Castiel loves the most…Dean bottoming out inside him and being pulled up against Dean's chest. Gasping as he felt Dean's hand on his dick stroking in time with his thrust. He could feel the grunts that Dean was making, and that was making Castiel hotter.

Dean was so close to coming, and he gave a few hard thrust and a couple of quick jerks with his hand and he heard Castiel trying to moan quietly as he came and Dean felt the tightness as Castiel peaked and Dean gave a mighty grunt when he came as well.

They both collapsed on the bed and didn't move for the rest of the night.

To be continued

Well how did I do? Hopefully not too bad…haven't really written anything in months…my keyboard didn't even worked, had to get a new one.

Have a nice day

Meriadeth


	30. Chapter 30

It started with a Kiss

March was when they set the date for the wedding, but Mother Nature wasn't in agreement.

"You're seriously going to keep the school open? The weather channel did say that when it started it wouldn't stop until tomorrow?" Castiel asked, Dean came by while he was on the phone to for a kiss goodbye and Castiel put his hand to the phone to return the kiss and waved bye. Castiel thought that the principal was insane. The weather was getting colder and the clouds were gathering strength in what could be blizzard condition by noon. Yet here he was heading out to teach his students that didn't want to learn as they were excited to see yet another snow storm coming their way. And his classroom wasn't as full as it normally was as most parents didn't send their kids due to once the snow started the buses wouldn't run.

Dean had cancelled work for the day, but he was going in any way to catch up on some paperwork. Ben had been taken by Anna so Dean could work in peace, Rachel had promised to help, since Ben had hit the terrible two's curse and was slowly driving Dean and Castiel crazy.

Castiel had argued with Dean last night about the weather, his husband wanting to drive him to school before heading to work, but Castiel needed to go by the store on the way home. He knew that the school would be cancelled when the snow started coming down and he didn't want to wait for Dean to drive across town to pick him up and then to the store. Dean finally compromised telling him to just call if the car got stuck and promised to pick up Ben from Anna after he left from work.

And as Castiel had predicted the snow started and school was cancelled, the principal sounded apologetic over the intercom after announcing that school was over...and it was a fast pace since the snow was coming down in buckets, and no sooner did the last student was out of the building that Castiel was outside digging his car out of the snow and letting it run to heat it up. Snow plows were already out trying to keep up with the snow, but it was coming down to hard and they had a hard time seeing. Castiel was already waiting to see if he could get out and followed the path that the other teachers were making on the road.

It was slow going when he reached the store as other cars were moving slower due to the weather. When he finally made it to the store it was a pain to find a parking spot and then he had an even harder time getting what he wanted in the store. Water, milk and bread were almost gone and he almost had to wrestle a loaf of bread from an elderly lady. _What? She had like four loafs in her cart_. The store employees were loading what they had in the back for customers as fast as they could. Castiel had managed to get the last of the hamburger and pork chops, and when he walked up and looked out, his heart almost dropped when he saw that the snow was covering the roads and there were a few wrecks in front of the store.

Managing the bags he made his way back to his car and set back to the task of getting the snow off his car. Looking back at the entrance way of the store he wondered if he would be able to make it home. He jumped when his cell started ringing.

"Cas…are you okay to come home, the roads are horrible?" Was the first thing Dean had said over the phone.

"I don't know Dean, I'm at the store and there are two wrecks in the road outside the store. Have you got Ben yet?" Cas said as he looked back to the wrecks. He didn't see any cops or medical personal and that the people were just pacing around their cars.

"Anna said that the roads are covered and that she and Rachel will just keep him until tomorrow…I told them that Sam had a four wheel truck and that it would be no issue to come out, but she told me to go home and that Ben was alright. Are you at the Publics or somewhere else?" Dean said and Castiel could hear Sam in the background asking some questions.

"Yeah and I'm glad I came out, the store was packed, but I managed to get some things." Castiel said as he started his car, when he tried to move, his tires started sliding and he pressed the brake to slow the car down. He sighed when he put the car in park. He was stuck.

"Dean I have a problem. The car is stuck and I can't move it." Castiel said to the phone and he heard Dean snicker a little. "Don't make fun either." He scowled into the phone, hoping that Dean could feel his irritation in his voice.

"Turn around Babe and wave to the big black behemoth of a truck." Dean said as Castiel turned to see Dean and Sam waving from behind him. Castiel gave Dean the finger and waved at Sam. Both brothers got out and walked over to his car.

"I think I remembered something about letting me take you to work this morning." Dean smirked as he came over and popped the trunk to take out the groceries and moved them to Sam's truck.

"Dean what about my car…I can't just leave it here in the middle of the road." Castiel complained when he was moved over to the truck. He was shivering and of course Dean saw that.

"Don't worry Cas, I have a chain…I'll move it over to the side so no one will hit it." Sam said going to the back of the truck and got out the chain. Castiel watched as his husband and Sam got the car chained and got the truck to pull the car over to the side and out of the way.

Dean walked into the store to tell the manager that his car was stuck and was forced to leave it in the parking lot. The manager who knew who Dean was nodded in understanding, Dean got back in the truck and Sam started driving back to Castiel's apartment.

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when his building came into sight. Castiel waited for Dean to say goodbye to Sam and waved when the younger brother left. Once they were in the apartment Dean helped get all the food stored and Castiel left to change out of his wet clothes. He was lucky his husband had installed emergency generators in the basement. The building manager was ecstatic when Dean offered.

Castiel was on the phone with Anna when Dean came out of the bedroom after changing his clothes and Castiel smiled when he handed the phone over so Ben could talk with Dean.

Castiel stood watching the snow fall and though snow was awful it was also peaceful. It made people say indoor with family and friends. He remembered when he was younger Anna and Gabriel used to take him to the park and let him play in the snow. He wished that Ben was here with them so he would have an excuse to play in the snow.

Castiel smiled when he felt arms come around his waist and shuddered a little when Dean leaned over and kissed at his neck.

"Ben is fine, having tons of fun with Anna; Gabriel had just came over so of course Ben is over the moon that his uncle is over playing." Dean smiled and nibbled at Cas' neck. Cas only nodded, Gabriel was closer to Anna, so his brother probably walked over to her house to help out with Ben.

With Ben came, the fact that their home was now a once or twice a week sex for them, but knowing that Ben was at his sisters Castiel turned and kissed Dean full on the lips making both of the moan as the kiss deepened.

Castiel will have to thank his sisters for this.

They didn't have to hurry and Dean was grateful as he helped with dinner, although he couldn't keep his hands off his husband until Castiel had kicked him out of the kitchen stating that if the food burned then they were screwed since his car was back at the store and Dean's car was in the garage at work. Dean just laughed and walked back to the couch.

After dinner the two of them made out on the couch until the movie ended, and then moved back to the bedroom.

Castiel smiled down at Dean while the man grunted and moved his hips faster making him moan out.

They were both piles of limbs and deep breathing when the lights went out; Castiel didn't worry when the lights came on a second later when the generator kicked on. Dean smiled as they settled back down and slept.

The next morning Dean got up and whistled when he saw the snow still coming down and called Sam. They needed to get out of the apartment, due to the generators were running out of gas and he knew that with all the snow, they wouldn't be able to get a gas truck to come out. Castiel had packed a couple of bags and told the other tenants to get ready to leave out or if any were staying to have blankets ready. Most of them had families that still had power and would be leaving around the same time they did.

Sam arrived with his truck and Jess smiled as she sat in the back with Castiel, leaving Dean and Sam to the front. Dean didn't like people driving, but it was Sam's truck and Sam was a good driver. Jess had told them that their house was without power, but Castiel had called Anna and she had told them that his parent's house still had power so they headed over there; Michael was bringing Anna and Ben over in his SUV and dropping Ben off as soon as Anna was ready.

The house was covered in snow, and Castiel looked at the huge front yard seeing how much of an area they had to build snowmen and such. He worried that he had not picked up enough groceries from the store last night; luckily he didn't have to worry too long when Michael and Anna pulled up with Ben and a mountain of groceries.

Once Michael and Anna left, it was just them and Sam and Jess staying at the house. Castiel loved the fact that Ben was with them and as soon as the house was settled, him and Ben walked outside and started shoveling snow in one area and was working on the first of what was going to be a long line of snowmen. Dean had opted out of building a snowman in favor of building a fire in the fireplace and Jess had decided to start cooking some soup for dinner, while Sam was on the phone with one of the factories in another state.

Both Castiel and Ben were almost frozen solid when they came in and Dean had grabbed Ben to go and give him a warm bath while Castiel went to change clothes.

It finally stopped snowing when they sat down to eat, and they prayed that the power company would get power back to Sam and Jess' place before too long. Castiel loved to watch Dean and Sam interact now that Sam seemed to accept that Castiel was going to stay part of the family and Jess was helping Cas plan their wedding in the spring. Dean had once hinted that he wanted a fall wedding, but was talked out of it by Jess when she said that the honeymoon would come soon rather than later if Dean went with a spring wedding, but with the weather it was looking more like a summer or fall wedding after all.

Didn't matter what day they were remarried, Castiel just wanted his family there to celebrate his happiness with him.

The next morning Sam and Jess left to see if their house had power and was happy when it was on, Michael told them that power had been restored to their apartment, so Castiel set about cleaning up the house and getting everything unplugged before Michael arrived to drive them back to get Castiel's car and then going to follow them home from there.

Finally home, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief at being home and Ben seemed to love being home as he went screaming into his room to start playing, Dean just smirked and went after their wayward son. Castiel just smiled and set about cooking dinner for his family.

In just two weeks if the weather holds up, he will once again walk down the aisle to remarry his husband…and this time he would remember it.

Hopefully the wedding chapter will be up in a few weeks…

I haven't forgotten my other fics…just doing battle with a very strong writers block.

Thanks for reading, and please review if you liked the chapter.

Meriadeth


	31. Chapter 31

It started with a Kiss

_Being Sick Sucks_

It started with a sniffle, Castiel knew that working in a closed area…like a classroom with the door closed to keep it nice and quiet so his kids could concentrate…someone was bound to catch a cold and basically becomes patient zero and the next thing? You're at the doctors with a worried husband holding your hand with your son jumping up and down on the medical bed.

"How could I get the flu from a simple cold?" Castiel asked the doc as he coughed a little in his hand, Dean immediately grabbed and squirted anti-bacteria sanitizer into his hand.

"You must have had the cold when you came in last time when you had the flu shot…it weakened your immune system and well, you have the flu." The doctor shrugged as he watched Ben launch himself off the bed and into Dean's arm.

"Joy…so fluids and rest right?" Castiel stated as he stood up, he grabbed his heavier coat and put it on.

The blizzard that happened was only a couple of weeks, they had decided on a summer wedding, and to make Dean happy Castiel finally relented and told him that they could go to Hawaii. It made sense since Castiel's family had never, really went anywhere after their father died. They were content to stay put and watch after Castiel.

"That's right, I have your scrips on the way to your pharmacy, follow the dose correctly and you have a two week doctors order to stay home, trust me you'll be happy you did." The doctor smiled as he shook both of their hands and patted Ben on the head as he walked out the door.

Castiel leaned against the door to Ben's bedroom and he watched as Dean packed up some of Ben clothes, Anna was on her way to pick Ben up as both of his parents didn't want him to get sick.

"Okay I think that is everything." Dean stated as he looked around for anything that Ben might need for the few days that he was going to stay at Anna's.

Castiel looked down, he didn't want Ben to leave, he hated being sick. Looking up he smiled a little when he felt arms going around his waist. Castiel sighed as he leaned into his husband. He could have fallen asleep standing up, but a small happy clap and laughter made them part as Ben saw Anna walking in, followed by Michael and they both frowned when they saw that Castiel was still up.

"To Bed Young Man." Was the only thing Anna said as she pointed to his bedroom, the tone of her voice had him scrambling for his bedroom, he sighed again as Anna came in directly behind him and pulled the covers off the bed and gave him a motherly glare.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered and leaned up and gave Anna a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I brought you some of the tea you like, why don't I go make you some. Just like old times." Anna whispered back as she tucked Castiel in. she felt his forehead as she watched him close his eyes.

Michael was brewing the tea when Anna came out of the bedroom; she gently shut the door and walked over to the kitchen to take over the tea making process.

"So it's the flu then, I had hoped he would never get it, but after he started working as a teacher he has had almost every year." Michael said as he picked Ben up and held him on his hip. Dean smiled as he saw Ben hug Michael and was babbling in his uncle's ear.

"One tea bag, three cups of water, here is the tea pot; let it steep for five minutes." Anna explained to Dean how to make Castiel's favorite tea, she made him make it with a three drops of honey and a lemon wedge.

Michael gathered Ben's packed clothes and toys as Anna grabbed Ben. They both said a small whispered goodbye to Castiel and Anna promised to come over tomorrow to check on her brother. Dean was glad about that since he had to run into the office tomorrow for a few hours and he really didn't want to leave his husband by himself for too long.

Dean was sitting on the couch with his laptop open on the coffee table looking over reports when he heard shuffling in the bedroom. As he went to stand the door open from the bedroom and a sleepy looking Castiel slowly walked in.

"Hey babe…you need something?" Dean asked as he walked over to where Castiel had stopped and was leaning down against the hallway table. He grabbed his husband's arm and helped him over to the couch. He knew from experience that it was no fun to be coupe up in the bedroom all day and all night.

"Couldn't sleep anymore…what are you doing?" Castiel asked while taking a deep yawn. He shivered when the yawned stopped.

"Last month's report is in and yay! I have to review it." Dean smirked when Castiel huffed.

Castiel was confused when Dean got up and closed his work and walked into the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Dean bringing him a glass of orange juice. Then the smile faded when Dean walked into the bedroom and changed out of his day clothes and into his pajama pants and t-shirt.

Castiel was done with his juice when Dean came back to the living room carrying their comforter, after turning off all the lights except for a small lamp next to the couch, Dean settled down and pulled Castiel over to him and gathered the blanket around them and turned on the TV.

Castiel thought it was perfect, except for the sick part. He was being held in Dean's loving arms as they both watched a show about two bumbling men chasing after ghosts, Dean loved this show as he said it makes him laugh.

All that was missing was Ben, but Castiel knew that Ben was having the time of his life over at his sister's place, mostly due to the fact that Boots had been living with Anna since Ben came to live in the apartment. And Ben just loved Boots.

Castiel closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Dean chest, he felt Dean shift to get more comfortable.

If he got this treatment every time maybe being sick wasn't so bad.

Thanks for reading

Review if you liked

More to come

Meriadeth


	32. Chapter 32

I could give a list to why I haven't updated in so long, but that would take too much time.

It started with a kiss.

_A surprise before the wedding…_

Rufus Turner, care taker of the old Winchester estate in Kansas, walked along the cobblestone walkway toward the large swimming pool and pool house. He didn't live on the property. He just did light work and allowed the maid service in to get the large home dust free for if and when Dean or Sam returned.

Rufus knew the route to check everything that needed to be checked as he had done the same thing over the past twenty years. So when he walked into the pool house he noticed something off about the room. For one there were food wrappers and soda cans littering the table in the main room and the blanket on the floor told him that someone was living in here, he backed away slowly as to not let the person see or hear him. As he turned he stopped short when he heard the front door of the pool house open and saw a young kid standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"Who are you and why are you here." Rufus raised an eyebrow at the kid's stern voice seeing how it was directed at him.

"Like I need to tell you anything, you young man, are trespassing and I will call the law unless you leave…" Rufus has had a rough voice since he turned sixteen and he knew while watching the shift in the kid's face that he was imitating the poor child.

"Look mister, I was hoping to find my father. My mom told me that I would be able to find him here." The kid said as he looked down at the floor.

"Who is your mom and why would she tell you that he lived here." Wouldn't be the first time some kid dropped by claiming to be Dean's child, but Sam always dealt with that stuff.

"My mom's name was Kate…she died a month ago. She told me that my dad was here and that he would take care of me." The kid said as he lifted up a letter to give to Rufus.

Rufus took the letter, opening it and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

Looking down at the boy…

"Your name is?"

The boy looked up with green eyes and said.

"Adam Milligan sir."

Castiel looked over at the clock that would signal the last day of school. He watched with pride as most of his students walked across the stage and received their diplomas. He knew that some of the other students would take some summer courses to finish up to get theirs. Didn't matter they were great kids and he knew that they would succeed in their adult life. As the bell rang, all of his senior students made a line to give him hugs and wishing him an awesome wedding and told him that they would be watching his Facebook page for updates and pictures from Hawaii.

As he was locking up his classroom he turned when he heard footfalls getting closer.

"I can't believe you're going to Hawaii and not taking me with you." Sarah said as she leaned against the wall next to his classroom.

"I did ask and invited…but someone signed up for the summer courses this year." Castiel countered with a smirk. He really would have loved to invite all his coworkers, but Dean told him that if he did it wouldn't be a small affair like he had wanted. So he had asked Sarah and although she really wanted to go her family wasn't able to take any time off for the vacation.

"I know but I have bills to pay and my husband got hurt couple of weeks ago so I am the money maker in the family this summer. Now if it was last year I would have been on that plane the moment you asked, it is what it is. I will just have to be happy looking at your Facebook page like the rest of us lowly people in town." Sarah returned his smirk and hugged him tightly… "You have fun okay and you love that man you have with everything you got…ya hear?"

Castiel looked over and saw Sarah smile at him and he nodded as they both turned to walk out of the school's main building.

In three days, Dean and Cas, along with both of their families would be getting on a plane so they could renew their vows and this time his family and Dean's would be there.

He reached the daycare where Ben was and saw him playing with another little boy and when he walked in Ben immediately dropped what he was doing and ran to Cas like the devil was on his heels.

Cas grunted as the young three year old attached himself to his legs and he looked down to see hazel eyes looking up at him.

"You ready to go home and finish packing?" Castiel asked his son and he bent down to pick up his son.

They had saw Lisa a couple of months ago, she was still dating the man that they had saw her with before and Dean had told him that he wished that she could find happiness again. Castiel had started to take pictures of Ben and of the things he did on a normal day and had posted them to his Facebook page and had found Lisa on the site and had friended her. Took her a couple of weeks to respond, but she had and the only comment was a thank you from her.

He knew Dean wasn't happy about that, but Cas had thought that even if she had given him up it was still a nice way for her to see her son grow. As he said goodbye to the staff for the summer and allowed Ben to say goodbye to his friends Cas headed off to his apartment.

He knew that Dean wouldn't be home when he got there, his husband was trying to get the company ready for when they left and that meant getting all the employees to know what they were supposed to work on when he was gone, just a week, till Sam returned, since staying away for more than two weeks was just ridiculous. Cas thought that Sam loved that company more than Dean did.

Pizza was the dinner of choice tonight since he had already packed up the kitchen, they, meaning his brothers and sisters had decided that when him and Dean returned from their honeymoon that they were going to live in his parents old home and Dean was excited about that, he had taken Cas to see a contractor to get the house up to date and add stuff to the backyard so that Ben could have a place to run and play. At first Cas had bucked at the idea, claiming that the house was perfect to begin with and that nothing should change, but he had agreed in the end when the contractor told him that the plumbing and electric needed to be updated since they had a child.

Cas was reaching for the phone when he saw that his answering machine light was blinking, he put the code in and almost dropped the phone when he listened to the message and only to turn around to see Dean walking in and hearing Ben clapping since his daddy was home.

"What's the matter babe?" Dean asked as he walked over to him and the only thing that Cas could do was play the message again and hand the phone to Dean.

The look on Dean's face told Castiel that they were heading to Sam's.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Meriadeth


End file.
